


most vibrantly

by msz



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Car Accidents, Domestic Fluff, Fatherhood, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Non-Coronavirus Universe, Two Chinese ex-idols figuring out how to father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msz/pseuds/msz
Summary: Xiao Zhan shook with suppressed laughter. Wang Yibo, felled by a baby.He looked back down at the baby. It was the truth, though, she really was fascinating.Or,Xiao Zhan is suddenly caring for a newborn, and he needs help. Unfortunately the only one he asks is his former co-star for whom he definitely, most definitely does not have any feelings. Right?
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 96
Kudos: 283





	1. resilience

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!  
> This one has been in my drafts for extra long and I'm finally putting it out  
> Updates will be sporadic so please be patient hehe  
> Title taken from a description of China's national flower: meihua
> 
> some things to know about this:  
> this is obviously set in a universe where the covid virus never happened, not because i dont wanna acknowledge it, its because i already started writing the fic before this happened  
> in this fic both xz and wyb never discussed or revealed their feelings and basically became strangers after the last event

**Spring 2020**

Wang Yibo was in a period of recuperation. It wasn’t necessarily chosen by him but he wasn’t going to turn it down when it was presented to him. He was informed by his entertainment company that he could opt for different projects if he wanted to. Something other than the usual period dramas. Or even the ones where he typically played a cool youngster with a heart of gold. Though he’d only filmed a few dramas so far, he guessed that was enough for a lifetime for most actors.

Time to mix things up.

So he’d gladly taken the given time period and finally decided on an audio drama. He had been sent the script a while back; even the directors of The Untamed had remarked on his tone of voice and asked if he wanted to try his hand at the art of dubbing.

He’d turned it down back then, not confident in his own ability and far too busy in his role of actor and idol to do much else. Now though, that prospect was intriguing and interesting.

A few weeks ago he’d gone into the studio to run a few lines and the director had been impressed enough so he was to take a few weeks off to train his voice.

But that meant staying in one place. So now he was settled in his apartment in Beijing, with plenty of free time on his hands.

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon and he’d woken up shamelessly late; staying up late at night to play games was becoming a habit but he was just glad to have the time to do it.

But he’d never thought being free was going to be this boring. He’d better schedule some time round the track now or it was going to get too busy over the weekend soon.

Wang Yibo picked up his cellphone, thumbing through his contacts to send a text message when his screen already flashed with a new one.

It was Zhan-ge, he noticed with some surprise and sat up straighter.

The last time the two of them had any contact was over WeChat where they’d been sending each other increasingly ridiculous memes of each other. Wang Yibo wasn’t ashamed to admit he’d been sending back some of his latest selfies too. So what, he enjoyed tormenting the man.

It had been ages now since they last saw or met each other. It was probably at the beginning of the year at the awards ceremony. But he’d had to catch a quick flight and they’d barely exchanged any words thanks to annoying higher-ups. It wasn’t their fault their fans had the wrong idea! 

There was nothing like that between him and Zhan-ge, though Yibo would rather eat his motorcycle helmet than admit he’d hoped there to be. 

Of course, he wasn’t infatuated with the man and his politeness and sensitivity. He was definitely not in love with his breath-taking smile and crinkling eyes. He was also not obsessed with everything the man did, from cooking with such passion to taking care of his beloved cat. And no, Wang Yibo definitely did not hunt out old videos of the man so he could keep on looking at that gorgeous face. Wow.

Yibo had been denying himself the giddy happiness of a first love. It wasn’t a first love because it wasn’t returned. And Yibo wasn’t the sort to hang around and mope endlessly for a person who would never see him more than a little brother.

He took a deep breath, thinking back to the summer they’d spent together, where Yibo had irrevocably and irreversibly fallen in love.

When Xiao Zhan hadn’t made any moves, he’d backed off, not wanting to force his friend into anything. Heartbroken though he was, he felt just as lucky to have Zhan-ge in his life as a close friend. The man was enigmatic and Yibo was slightly embarrassed to admit he was gone so far for him.

Focusing on the phone in his hand, he clicked open the text. 

**Xiao Zhan**

I need your help

**You**

???

Yibo frowned when another notification popped up from WeChat. It was Zhan-ge. He rolled his eyes, why didn’t the man just message him there earlier?

**Xiao Zhan**

Yibo

Where are u

**You**

home why

**Xiao Zhan**

I don’t know what to do

But I doubt you know what to do either

**You**

zhan-ge ur not makin sense

lol no sense buy it 

**Xiao Zhan**

Shut up 

And you know I already bought the physical copy

Wang Yibo’s cheeks flushed as he grinned down at his phone. The man knew how to make him feel special, he’ll give him that. But back to the problem,

**You**

lao xiao knows how to make me blush

what did u want to do anyway

**Xiao Zhan**

You’re distracting me!

Listen 

So there’s a baby

**You**

uhhh 

what 

**Xiao Zhan**

pic_47382927.jpg

**You**

what the fuck

who is that

no wait whose is that

**Xiao Zhan**

Not mine!

Well actually

I’m confused

**You**

what do you mean ur confused???

how do u not know

zhan-ge!!!!

Yibo was freaking out, it was rare for Xiao Zhan to lie or even joke about something like this, the man was too pure for his own sake. He examined the picture carefully. It looked like a bundle of white blankets with a little face peeking out of it. He could barely make out the features but it was definitely a real sleeping baby. The picture was bathed in the low afternoon sunlight, with a shadow standing over it. That was definitely Zhan-ge, Yibo surmised.

So he wasn’t being pranked? No this was far too much of a serious thing to be pranked about. It was a baby! But how - 

**You**

ok srsly 

tell me again

slowly this time exactly wat happend

**Xiao Zhan**

Why do you type like a heathen

**You**

ur face is a heathen

**Xiao Zhan**

Alright alright I don’t wanna start

Yibo snickered; a familiar warmth settled in his gut. He’d missed conversations like these.

**You**

back to the topic?

**Xiao Zhan**

Yes yes

So someone dropped off a baby

**You**

someone? who?

**Xiao Zhan**

No I mean it was a lawyer and a social worker

They said she’s related to me

**You**

who? the baby?

**Zhan-ge**

Yeah and I asked for info

They informed me my eldest cousin on mom’s side passed away 

It was a car crash

**You**

zhan-ge im sorry

**Xiao Zhan**

Thanks bo-di

I hadn’t seen her in forever 

Idk I always thought I’d get time to catch up with her

Didn’t even know she’d already been married and divorced

Or that she was expecting

**You**

so the baby is your niece?

**Xiao Zhan**

Yeah

**You**

zhan-ge im sorry but is there no one else to take her?

**Xiao Zhan**

No

Mom injured her hip last week

I can’t do that to her

**You**

no one on her dad’s side?

**Xiao Zhan**

He’s a runner

**You**

asshole

**Xiao Zhan**

Exactly

For the time being I’m her only support

I can’t turn her away you know how much jiejie supported me through uni

**You**

ofcourse

besides shes your blood relative

Wang Yibo didn’t know what else to add. He sat there staring blankly on the blinking cursor on his phone until the backlit screen shut off. If this was a load of information for him, he can’t imagine Zhan-ge was doing any better.

In fact, the man’s nature was to plan and pre-plan everything. This must’ve thrown him off.

Add to that that he lost his  _ jiejie  _ and never got to say goodbye, he mentally added.

His heart ached at the thought. Xiao Zhan was first and foremost a family man. He loved his family and was devoted to them. When Yibo had met the man’s parents he was shocked and horribly endeared to see the way he’d still lean on his mother’s shoulder and openly give his father big hugs.

Yibo can’t remember the last time he hugged his father. But that's another story.

Wang Yibo mentally rifled through his plans for the day. Today was mostly free for him, the recording for the new audio drama was scheduled early next morning. He did want to spend some time on the track; it had practically been ages since he got onto his motorcycle.

Yibo bit his lip indecisively; he unlocked his phone and the first thing he saw was the picture of the baby. Unbidden, a mental image formed in his mind. Zhan-ge struggling to deal with the baby. Zhan-ge wondering why Yibo never replied. Or somehow worse, Zhan-ge holding the baby and cooing at her. His heart wouldn't be able to take it. 

Mind made up, he started typing. 

**You**

where are u right now

**Xiao Zhan**

Home 

**You**

which one

The question would make any average person roll their eyes and complain about rich people but only they knew the truth. With filming locations so far apart, it was impossible to be able to return home every few weeks. So they’d all established at least two apartments in different locations, one in Beijing and the other would be wherever it was easily accessible by family. It made flying off to several locations much easier.

**Xiao Zhan**

I’m in Beijing

**You**

wtf? you didnt tell me?

**Xiao Zhan**

Now you know

**You**

ur insane

anyway wait for me im coming

**Xiao Zhan**

Yibo you don’t have to 

This is my problem I’ll deal with it

**You**

are u rly going to stop me from seeing u

ok seeing as how u didnt reply im gonna take that as a no

im dressed im coming in 15

He desperately wanted to take his motorcycle, limbs itching to feel the power vibrate under him, wind shooting through his hair. But that would attract far too much attention on the daylight-streaked streets of the city. So he settled for calling his driver and hoped he was nearby. Yibo remembered where Xiao Zhan lived thanks to that one time he’d called over almost the entire cast to his apartment for dinner and drinks.

He took a moment to breathe. Yibo was ready to support his friend. Someone as sweet and larger than life like Xiao Zhan couldn’t be made to go through this alone.

He didn’t know a thing about babies but at least he’d be there for his friend.

Zipping up his jacket, he reached for his wallet and phone, instinctively slipping on a black face mask and cap. He needed to be careful and not get recognized stepping into Xiao Zhan’s apartment building.


	2. gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wang Yibo finally arrives at Xiao Zhan's apartment, but how is he going to handle the baby?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you so much for all your sweet comments, made me compelled to post quicker than I had anticipated :)

Xiao Zhan always knew he was a nervous person. His anxiety was always warring with his need to be onstage and confident in all roles. That was why his onstage persona was so dissimilar to his real-life self. Not that he was deceiving his fans. He tried to be as open as he could about himself with them. But sometimes nerves would overtake him. His OCD tendencies would flare up.

So he was a little particular about everything in his life; he liked to plan for every eventuality. He liked to know which way his day was going. 

He never expected to go through such emotional turmoil on the morning of a lovely Sunday. 

Not that the weekend mattered to him; he was on a month-long vacation thanks to his manager. She'd approached him and he reprimanded him for doing too much in little time. 

Xiao Zhan knew he was close to burning out and he didn't need that so he'd begrudgingly accepted the days off and gone to Beijing. 

That was when he'd gotten the fateful phone call and eventual visit.

They said her name was Zhao Meihua.

 _Plum blossom_ , that had made him smile at least. 

But he couldn't bring himself to look at her just yet. Not properly at least. 

All he knew from a quick glance was that she was pink and healthy and had dark brown hair peeking out from under her cap. 

Xiao Zhan had operated under shock and called his mother automatically. She was just as devastated and stunned if not guilty that she couldn't take the baby on her own. 

"Poor baby, never knew her mother," she'd said, "and what after this? Once I'm better I'll take her from you. But we need to find her a family. Or find her father."

Xiao Zhan had gritted his teeth, "No. No way is she going back to that undeserving man. We'll find someone, Ma!"

They'd then shared some more comforting words before his mother left him with some sage advice about babies and hung up reluctantly. 

Somehow his heart had felt heavier after that. 

So he'd unthinkingly dragged the one person into it he'd wanted to avoid thinking about. 

Wang Yibo. A man, sometimes a literal kid, he'd worked with endlessly and tirelessly. A man who'd burrowed himself stubbornly into his heart. A man so endearing and annoying and caring and hard-headed. 

Xiao Zhan would be lying to himself if he didn't admit to having some feelings there. _Some_ feelings, he insisted mentally. He was adamant to end these feelings at the cusp of a crush. Nothing else. 

Yibo was only 22, compared to his 28 was ages away, literally. He was nowhere near what Yibo would have in mind for a romantic partner, let alone the fact that he was probably straight.

Sure they'd flirted relentlessly but it was in the heat of the moment, for sure. They couldn't work it up to anything, his heart reminded him painfully. That summer had been full of fond and dear memories for him, but at the end of it all he’d had to leave behind a piece of his heart. Once he’d arrived back in Beijing, in the peace and quiet of his apartment, he’d realised the depth of his feelings. He wanted Yibo around him, beside him, poking him and annoying him, with his deep voice teasing his ears and enveloping his senses.

So, yes he was definitely struggling.

Xiao Zhan glanced at the baby carrier seat his niece was in and thought, "If he was ever interested before, he's definitely not going to be interested now."

Then he scoffed and shook his head at himself for such bitter thoughts. No, Yibo was actually coming over to help him out. It was unfair of him to believe the worst in his friend. The fact that he'd responded to Xiao Zhan after he was contacted was enough for him. 

Maybe he just needed some support to get through this. 

Two months was all the time he needed. Then the baby would be with his mother whilst he figured out where to get her placed.

The lawyer had been adamant he sign the papers himself. She had on a stern frown despite her calm demeanour.

“We can’t get in contact with the father. We believe he abandoned the two long before she was born. That’s the reason we want to keep investigating him before giving him the baby. You understand, I hope?” 

Xiao Zhan had hoped to understand nothing of the situation. He was still shaken by the news of his cousin’s death. Anger rushed through him at the thought of that man abandoning his family like that. Was nothing else pure in this world? Was family not important to people anymore?

Reluctantly, he nodded. “Please make sure the man is caught and apprehended first. I don’t want my niece in a dangerous man’s arms.”

The lawyer nodded once; it was evident of his own grief that he never even recalled her name. She’d given him a card along with some documents to go over and sign in front of her. He’d barely noticed another assistant coming in with his niece and dropping off her things.

In the end, the lawyer had taken note of his silence, “I’m sorry for your loss, sir. I know being in your position is difficult, seeing as you’re busy and well-known. But we had no other better candidate for her, other than your mother, of course.”

He’d already shaken his head, “No, my mother is too weak to take care of a newborn right now. Thank you for thinking of me. I would never turn away family.”

She’d smiled sympathetically, promising to come back in a few days to analyze Meihua’s condition and his own handling of everything. From there they would speak about possible foster families and other options.

His heart thumped at the thought of his own niece being handed off to strangers. But their hands were tied. His mother couldn't handle a baby at this age and he could never provide a stable lifestyle for her, never mind that he was single. 

With such warring thoughts swirling in his mind, he almost missed the tentative few knocks on his apartment door. At first he was confused as to why Yibo was knocking then he glanced at the baby and instantly felt gratitude for having the boy in his life. He was obviously being quiet lest he wake her up.

And suddenly he couldn't wait to see that familiar face with its shit-eating grin and sparkling eyes like he was always up to something. 

Xiao Zhan rushed to the door of his apartment and swung it open unceremoniously.   
  


* * *

  
Yibo's hands were clammy for some reason. Though there was a reason, most definitely. This was the first time he was seeing Xiao Zhan since the awards ceremony happened. Back when they'd been unable to say a goodbye that would suffice months of not seeing each other or properly having a conversation. He was itching to claw through the door and see the man. To stand in his light once more. To gaze into that sunshine filled face and not look away. 

His thoughts were so cheesy and embarrassing; Yibo ran a hand over his exasperated face, he needed to get through this visit without giving himself away. Which reminded him to remove his face mask, he wanted Xiao Zhan to see his face.

Hesitating, he knocked quietly a few times, wanting to avoid ringing the bell. Who knew if the baby was asleep or not?

It was only seconds before the door was swinging open, with Xiao Zhan standing there before him. And he was -

Wang Yibo's mouth went dry. 

The man was sporting his laziest outfit, sweatpants and an old T-shirt, hair soft and unstyled, settling into a fluffy mess over his forehead. His eyes were red and there were signs of stress over his face but he was so achingly familiar that he couldn't help but reach out. 

Before Wang Yibo's brain could come back online he'd already reached out and touched Xiao Zhan's face with his fingers. 

He flinched as the other man moved. 

In a flurry of quick movements, he was tugged inside by the same hand and the door was shut behind him. 

"Zhan-ge -" he began to say, but he didn't know what to say just that he needed to comfort his friend somehow.

But before he could continue speaking, he was wrapped up in a tight but warm hug. 

Shocked and stunned into silence, Wang Yibo could do nothing but stand still for a few moments. His heart thumped loudly against his chest and he hoped the other man couldn't feel it. With how the two were pressed, it was a good chance he could. 

But no, he wasn't here to tend to his complicated feelings. He was here for his friend. He raised his arms to return the hug, the touch familiar and nostalgic. 

Xiao Zhan was a man who loved to touch; he’d discovered this quite early in their friendship. Yibo had especially observed this of him when they were filming together. He'd lean on some of his co-stars and initiate elbow fights with some of them or ruffle their hair to annoy them. 

Most of all, he'd torment Yibo with his friendly touches. He'd often lean his head on Yibo's shoulder during a break in the shoot, claiming he was the only other person on set who was close to his height to do that. One time he'd even wrapped Yibo up in a hug from behind. Arms snug around Yibo's waist, Xiao Zhan had propped up his chin on his shoulder. It had taken all of him not to self-combust then and there. 

But now, with no eyes on them, Yibo would gladly return the affectionate touch. His friend needed a comforting hug and he was going to damn well give him one. 

He could feel the man's face buried in his shoulder so he squeezed the man tighter and felt him melt into his arms even more. 

God, he thought achingly, he must be feeling awful right now. 

They stood there a while, until Yibo felt he should maybe say something. But he wasn’t someone good with words. He knew Xiao Zhan was aware of that so he settled for some gentle pats on his friend’s back.

Xiao Zhan seemingly shuddered, with grief or something else, he didn’t know. The other man pulled back and looked at him.

“Thanks for coming, Yibo.” A small but genuine smile graced his lovely face and Yibo could barely react other than to smile back.

Then Xiao Zhan laughed a little sheepishly, stepping back from their embrace. “Sorry to attack you like this, I just needed to see someone I guess.” 

His expression was apologetic and so typical of him that Yibo could feel fondness creeping into his own. “No need to apologize, Zhan-ge. I’m here for you.”

He was quickly ushered into the living room and Wang Yibo noticed signs of some disturbances. There were several official-looking documents strewn on the coffee table, a few unopened envelopes too. On a single sofa in the corner, he noticed a bright purple baby bag along with a few grocery store bags. But there was no sign of the baby herself.

Yibo frowned at that and turned to ask, noticing Xiao Zhan was already in his kitchen preparing tea. He huffed a quiet laugh, the man was so domestic and homely.

So he edged towards the kitchen area, “Hey Zhan-ge, where’s your niece?”

Without looking up from the cups, he answered, “Oh she’s in my bedroom. I didn’t want to disturb her sleep so I left her there.”

Yibo nodded at that. 

Then, a thought occurred to him. “Uh Zhan-ge?”

“Mn?”

“Uh - “

Yibo tilted his head, awkward as to how he could ask that question.

Xiao Zhan noticed the lapse in his speech and looked up, eyebrows raised.

Yibo continued then, “Do you - that is if you have any experience - like with babies?”

The other man only looked amused at the question. “Of course I have _some_ experience. I do have a lot of cousins on my Dad’s side and whenever I visit home all my nephews come visit.”

Yibo raised his eyebrows, “ _All_ your nephews?”

Zhan-ge chuckled, “Yeah I’ve got four of those. But no nieces. Only have her now.”

Yibo was still dubious. “But taking care of them. Do you have experience with that?”

Xiao Zhan had a thoughtful expression but was nodding his head, “Mn I guess so. The social worker dropped off her milk formula as well as enough diapers for a week.”

“What about her medical check-up?”

“Mn, I’m going to contact the social worker for more information on that. For now she’s given me Meihua's basic information. It’s all in her file.”

Wang Yibo heard all that but he focused on one thing. “Meihua is her name?”

Xiao Zhan hummed again and Yibo absorbed it in. “It’s cute. We could call her 'little flower'.”

Zhan-ge’s head snapped up to look at him, and Yibo realized his slip-up. 

“We?”

Yibo laughed awkwardly, “Sorry. I meant you can call her that. You know, as a cute nickname, because she's tiny and her name means-”

Then to escape the awkwardness of the situation he’d created he removed his cap and ran a hand through his hair, hoping to keep his hands busy.

Shit shit _shit.  
  
_

* * *

  
Xiao Zhan could only stare at the boy as he slowly walked away back into the living room. He said ‘we’. His words resonated in his mind. ‘Little flower, Xiao Hua’. That was what he called his niece.

It was cute, he’d give him that. But there was something quite odd about the whole thing. He’d called Yibo in a fit of grief-stricken panic. He didn’t know how to handle the situation and had instantly felt calmer after the boy got here.

He could sense Yibo’s usual sense of challenge coming in. He had asked all the right questions, absorbing the information like it was his purpose. The young man he’d seen grow so much in the past two years was never without his innate sense of competition. He wanted to be the best at everything, always learning and always trying. That was what had attracted him to Yibo at first.

Wang Yibo had taken one look at him and completely skated his eyes off and over him and moved on. Everyone that Xiao Zhan had met since he entered the industry had always wanted something from him. Some wanted to talk, some wanted advice, and some just wanted evidence that they’d met him. His co-stars would always approach him with some enthusiasm and awe. So it was a most refreshing moment when on a hot summer’s day, his new co-star actually managed to ignore him.

This had only solidified his resolve to get to know Wang Yibo more.

And man was he glad to have done so. He was a whirlwind and then some.

So to hear him take such interest in his life and his niece shouldn’t have been surprising. Wang Yibo took everything as a competition. Even friendship with him.

Oh well, Xiao Zhan was going to take every bit he could. He needed all the help he could get.

Swiping up the cups of tea, he left the kitchen and went to find Yibo. He expected him to have been moving around his apartment, maybe even snooping into things to find material to tease him.

But surprisingly he was sitting still on the long L-shaped sofa, talking on his phone. He seemed to be just finishing up his conversation.

“Right, right I’ve got the script with me anyway it’s going to be quicker that way. Right yeah I’ll have a talk about that. Sure. Yup I know tomorrow sharp at 8 I’ll be there. Okay see you.”

He hung up just as Xiao Zhan handed him his cup and settled down on the opposite end with his own.

“Your manager?”

Yibo nodded, “She was just making sure I’ll be on time to the studio tomorrow.”

Xiao Zhan frowned and tilted his head, “New drama?”

Yibo smirked, “Audio drama.”

He gaped at the smirk for a bit before realizing what he’d just been told. “ _Audio_ drama? Wang Yibo!”

“What?”

“You didn’t tell me you got an audio drama! That’s amazing, Lao Wang!”

Xiao Zhan noticed with some measure of fondness the way Yibo’s cheeks pinked slightly at the compliment. They’d very quickly discovered that while Xiao Zhan was borderline allergic to praise, it was Yibo’s bread and butter. The young man practically got off on it. And that was a thought he didn’t want to entertain while he was sitting in front of him.

“Yeah I finalized it a while back.”

Xiao Zhan nodded to himself, giving Yibo the time to sip some of his tea. 

“Wow! Xiao-laoshi’s tea is still amazing.” Yibo grinned at him.

Wordlessly, he kicked at the little gremlin’s outstretched leg, laughing when he dodged it.

“Wang Yibo, behave yourself.”

The conversation directed into filling each other in on what they’d been doing all this time. Wang Yibo let him know the plot of his new drama and he shared how he was settling down to write some new songs, hopefully for a full album by next year.

Most of all, he was surprised to learn that both of them were free and in the same city for a long time.  
  
“Wow, this has almost never happened.”

“See, this is how I’ll be able to help you with Meihua,” said Yibo.

Ignoring the way he’d dodged the nickname, Xiao Zhan resolutely shook his head. “No Yibo you concentrate on your job and time off. I’m gonna be fine. If I need your help I’ll call.”

But the boy had his signature battle expression. “Zhan-ge I didn’t give you a choice. I’m helping you, that’s it.”

“Why are you so disobedient? Be a nice boy and listen to your elders.”

“Who said I’m a nice boy? I’m a bad boy, baby!” Yibo snarked back, speaking his last sentence in perfectly-accented English. It did absolutely nothing for Xiao Zhan, nope, no weird feelings there.

He breathed deeply and let it out; he needed to get a hold of himself. Wang Yibo was nothing if not intuitive especially when it came to his own expressions and moods.

He tried to change the subject.

“Anyway what do you want for lunch?”

“Anything home-cooked is fine. Can’t remember the last time I had something from home.”

Xiao Zhan perked up, “You’ve come to the right place then! Pork okay with you?”

Yibo shrugged so Xiao Zhan mentally went through the ingredients he had at home and mentally concocted the type of dish Yibo would enjoy.

He didn’t know how long he’d zoned out for, because a loud cry broke him out of his trance. He looked at Yibo who was looking back at him, phone in one hand.

They both shared a stunned look for a beat, before Xiao Zhan reacted.

“This is the first time she’s woken up since being here,” he let Yibo know as he jumped up from the sofa and hurried towards his bedroom.

Zhao Meihua, his niece, was awake. She would open her eyes and see him for the first time. She would open her eyes and see the world where she was motherless, a cruel world where her father had abandoned her.

Xiao Zhan didn’t know how to feel about any of that, all he knew was that he had to get to her.

Entering his bedroom, he noticed how dimly lit it was, so he flicked on a light as he went. The carrier she was in was on top of his bed, right in the middle to ensure her safety.

But it was only then when he saw her crying and squirming did he realize with a pang to his heart, how uncomfortable she must be in it.

With one knee on his bed, his arms reached out to gently pry her from the carrier. At the touch, she seemed to somehow wail louder, but he persisted. She was probably hungry or something.

He’d heard Yibo enter after him so the boy must be extra quiet, standing in the corner. Were it anyone else, he would’ve asked them to leave and give him privacy. But somehow Wang Yibo’s presence made the whole experience much more bearable.

He stood back up slowly, Meihua bundled up in his arms and her single white blanket, still crying with her eyes screwed shut. Instinctively, he started to bob up and down, shushing as he went. 

At the low shushing, she seemed to start to calm down. Behind him, Yibo approached slowly and peeked over Xiao Zhan's shoulder. 

The two men watched in awe as the baby finally settled down but she didn't fall back asleep. Instead she opened her eyes. 

Two collective, barely audible gasps echoed in the quiet bedroom. Brown eyes stared back unknowingly at them and then clenched shut as she yawned widely. 

At this, Xiao Zhan chuckled and broke the silence. "Maybe she's just bored."

He turned his head to look at Yibo and froze. The boy was well into his personal space, of course he was, he wanted to look at the baby too. But Wang Yibo was shorter than him only by a few inches, which usually put his face around the general area of Xiao Zhan's shoulder. 

Right now, the boy was on his tippy toes, peeking over his shoulder at the baby. His messy hair from the cap was now falling over his forehead and into his eyes. His skin was bare of makeup making him look even younger than he usually looked. 

Curiosity was sparking in his eyes and the smallest smile was gracing his face. 

If Xiao Zhan wasn't a goner then, he sure was now. 

"Hm?"

Wang Yibo had been saying something but in his daze he heard not one word. 

The boy snickered, "Are you so captivated by her beauty? I said I want to hold her."

Captivated by someone else's beauty that's for sure, he mentally chided himself. Xiao Zhan straightened up and instinctively put some distance between him and Yibo. 

"Yeah sure, but you need to know the stance first."

"There's a _stance_?" Yibo asked incredulously. 

Xiao Zhan scoffed, "Of course there is, otherwise she won't let you hold her and will cry until you put her down again."

Wang Yibo was staring at Meihua again, this time nodding his head like he was absorbing everything.

Carefully and meticulously, he started guiding Yibo. 

"Okay so put out your elbow like this, no, this side or whichever side you're comfortable with. Okay now I'll put her head and chest on this side so hold her with your hand and use your other arm to support her - like this!"

Xiao Zhan slowly moved back and stared at the image in front of him. Wang Yibo dressed in his fashionable casual, hair fluffy and face bare, holding a month-old baby girl. He chuckled, gossip sites and fans alike would pay millions for a picture of this. 

This had Yibo frowning at him, "What are you laughing about, old man?"

"You two look great. I'm gonna take a picture!"

Yibo looked back down at Meihua, this time allowing Xiao Zhan to stare some more. Why was this doing so much for him? He was a weird man like that, he guessed. 

Xiao Zhan felt around for his phone, thumbing open the camera app and aiming it at Yibo and the baby. The boy wasn't even paying any attention to him, far too absorbed in the baby. 

He kept up a running commentary though. 

"Whoa Zhan-ge she has better skin than both of us. Her eyelashes are so long I'm kind of proud. Look! She's got the tiniest fingernails I've seen on a person. Ow! Really sharp too."

Xiao Zhan felt fondness rush into his blood like a lethargic drug. He was high on love. 

Clicking pictures after pictures, he saved them all onto a personal folder, going as far as to protect it with a password; he couldn’t be too careful these days. Finally, Yibo looked up from his latest spiel on her fine hair. 

"Hey Zhan-ge come here take her, I'll take a picture of you both."

Xiao Zhan was already shaking his head but the stubborn boy wasn't taking no for an answer. He dragged him forward by the wrist, surprisingly holding the baby with one arm. 

Then he turned around and called back to him, "Come on take a selfie with all of us now!"

Xiao Zhan huffed but readily took his cellphone out from his pocket again. The next few minutes were spent posing with the baby and taking snaps here and there, with Xiao Zhan expertly guiding Yibo towards the natural light streaming in from the light curtains on the window.

Soon, the photoshoot had gotten enough for the baby, who opened her mouth wide to loudly complain about the injustice being put upon her.

Yibo panicked, not used to hearing such a loud, shrill voice coming from something so tiny. He looked up with wide eyes at Xiao Zhan who laughed at his comical expression then turned away to prepare a bottle.

He kept on laughing at his friend’s comical expression, as he hurriedly fumbled to get the formula into the bottle. A quick run-through the instructions on the box and he’d managed to prepare the whole thing. The entire time, though, Meihua had voiced her displeasure quite loudly.

Xiao Zhan winced at the loud noise and sent a quiet prayer for his neighbours.

He retraced his steps back into the bedroom, where Wang Yibo was trying and failing to calm down the screaming baby in his arms.

He looked up with wide eyes at Xiao Zhan once he entered.

“She has better lungs than you, and you’re a singer.”

Xiao Zhan burst into laughter, and took the baby from his arms.

“Maybe we should all scream like this when we’re hungry, so we’d all have better singing power.”

Wang Yibo snorted with laughter, “Then I should start screaming now because I’m getting very hungry.”

He cackled when Xiao Zhan kicked out a leg at him and jumped out of the way.

Soon, they settled on the living room sofa again, this time with Meihua snuggled into Xiao Zhan’s arms as she fed hungrily from the bottle, and Yibo sitting close by, watching them like a hawk.

Xiao Zhan noticed this and smirked, “You know it’s rude to stare when someone’s eating.”

Yibo’s eyes snapped up from the baby to him, “She’s just so fascinating I can’t help it.”

The bald truth in his voice had him pause for a second. Here was Wang Yibo, an enigma, a superstar, a man with nearly four successful careers, someone who had more talent in his little finger than he could ever have. And the man was fascinated by a baby?

Xiao Zhan shook with suppressed laughter. Wang Yibo, felled by a baby.

He looked back down at the baby. It was the truth, though, she really was fascinating. Her round eyes were reminiscent of her mother, but her little button nose and fine hair was all her. She blinked sleepily up at him as her mouth worked fervently over the bottle. She snuffled now and then, and moments later closed her eyes.

Xiao Zhan looked up at Yibo who was still enthralled by her.

By now, Meihua had gone slack in his arms, breathing deeply, mouth open but the bottle was still inside. He eased it out and noted proudly that she’d practically devoured all the milk in it.

He smiled gently down at her. _Sweet dreams, baby_.

Suddenly his smile froze, “Uh - “

Yibo looked up, “What? Something wrong?”

“She’s asleep.”

Yibo looked back down at the baby, “Yeah, she is. Uh, is she not supposed to be?”

Xiao Zhan observed his confusion and was endeared by it, but now was not the time.

“I think babies are supposed to burp first.”

Wang Yibo raised his eyebrows and looked at the baby, his mouth a perfect ‘o’ at the information.

Xiao Zhan bit his lip. It wasn’t that big of a deal, of course, her not burping. But it was just -

“If babies don’t burp before they sleep, they’ll usually get stomach aches and sometimes it’s worse than that.”

Yibo asked, “What’s worse than stomach aches?”

“Sometimes the undigested milk comes right back up. And I really don’t want her to choke on that.”

Yibo’s face scrunched up as Xiao Zhan laughed at him.

“Why do you even know all this, Zhan-ge?”

Xiao Zhan shrugged, being mindful not to jostle Meihua too much. “Like I said, I babysat my nephews a lot. Also when you’re surrounded by family with little ones, you’ll find that’s all they talk about. That and the cost of baby prams.”

Yibo snickered at that, “Wow. Is that what a life with a baby is like? That’s crazy.”

Xiao Zhan sat in silence and observed as Yibo shook his head in wonder.

Something compelled him to ask.

“Would you ever want kids? Like in the future.”

Yibo looked him in the eyes, “Yeah I like the idea of a family. But I’m far too young right now.”

Xiao Zhan forced a laugh. “Yeah of course, you’re a baby yourself.” 

A smack to his knee had them both laughing before it died down into a comfortable silence.

Meihua slept soundly, bundled up in her usual blankets, oblivious to the situation at hand.

“Well she’s sleeping. So I think we can get started on lunch.”

Yibo nodded, slumping lazily on the sofa beside him.

Xiao Zhan laughed and shook his head, “You don’t get to lay around and be lazy, Lao Wang. C’mon help me with the baby at least.”

Yibo raised an eyebrow, “How? She’s asleep.”

He rolled his eyes at his belligerent behaviour, “Yes she is, but there’s nowhere I can lay her down safely right now. Not until I can have her crib delivered.”

Yibo looked uncertain; Xiao Zhan could understand why, he’d be uncertain too. Here he was, a responsible 28-year old asking his 22-year old friend to hold his baby while he cooked.

Doubts began to arise once again within him. Maybe this was a bad idea. Yibo had obviously come rushing to comfort him but he hadn’t been of the mindset to take care of a baby. Maybe he was better off calling Xuan Lu. He figured she was free enough to help him out for a day. They could catch up and -

All his thoughts screeched to a halt as he felt two warm hands on his own.

“Zhan-ge? Where are you lost now? C’mon give me her and get your butt in the kitchen, you have no idea what my appetite is like nowadays I’m so hungry~”

On and on went the man. God, he couldn’t believe the world thought Yibo was a quiet person.

Xiao Zhan laughed shortly and with a few careful maneuvers had Meihua settle into the crook of Yibo’s elbow.

And just like that he was silent.

While a minute ago, he was ranting endlessly about everything and nothing, suddenly it was like a switch had been turned off.

He smiled at the two of them; Meihua lost in her slumber and Yibo was absolutely spellbound by the little lady in his arms.

Xiao Zhan made sure the two of them were comfortable, and it was adorable the way Yibo barely flinched as he moved away from them and walked towards the kitchen.

Glancing back now and then, he moved quickly yet quietly.

Wok. Onions. Pork. Spice? Maybe just a little. Seasoning. Fry it all. Taste test. Tasted pretty good. Rice is ready. Dish up.

Cooking was therapeutic to him and now that he had the time to take out, he had taken to recreating all his mother’s signature dishes. Chongqing dishes. Dishes he had in other countries and would love to get a taste again.

There was something about the sizzle of oil and medley of ingredients in a pan that quieted all the stressful thoughts in his mind.

And even now, he felt like everything had been set back into its proper place.

The pain of losing _jiejie_ was still fresh in his chest but it was replaced by the warmth of seeing her child. The excitement of seeing Yibo after so long.

The uncontainable bubbling in his gut at seeing Yibo hold his niece.

In that chunk of time, Xiao Zhan’s thoughts veered dangerously. What if?

What if this was his life permanently? What if he took care of a baby all day, then around lunch time Yibo would come and take over while he cooked lunch. Then they’d have their meals and talk leisurely until the baby woke again. They could spend a whole day doing just this. Existing around each other. Around the baby.

Xiao Zhan shook himself free of the clutch of his thoughts. Where was he going with this? Was the grief and shock finally getting to him?

Taking a deep breath, he carried the dishes to the table. After one last trip to the kitchen for bowls and chopsticks, he looked over at Yibo and Meihua. 

They seemed to be doing more than fine. Xiao Zhan took a minute to just watch them.

Meihua hadn’t moved an inch while Yibo had his head ducked down to look at her. It was as if he was entranced. 

Xiao Zhan smiled as Yibo lifted a tentative finger to trace through her fine eyebrow hair.

Still asleep, Meihua smacked her lips and snuffled a little bit. Yibo grinned at that and Xiao Zhan could do nothing but melt at the sight.

In a hushed voice, he called Yibo over, “Hey! Come let’s eat.”

Lunch was the quietest affair Xiao Zhan has ever engaged in. With the baby still burrowed into Yibo’s elbow, they quietly but hungrily ate.

Xiao Zhan thought it was the best lunch he’d had in a long, long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again let me know if you like how it's going :)  
> also love that xz is already thinking of having a family with wyb eh ;)  
> kudos&comments are my bread and butter :"))


	3. affliction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yibo finally goes off to tend to his own duties leaving Xiao Zhan reeling in his absence and grief. How will he deal with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm telling you all your comments and support are literally the only thing keeping me going lol  
> slight warning for this chapter: grief/loss  
> xz is a sad in this :(  
> but dw yibo always makes him smile :')  
> a short one but i promise a longer one next time!

Wang Yibo was having the time of his life which was the biggest surprise to him. Never had he imagined that he would spend an afternoon having lunch with Xiao Zhan sitting in front of him and a baby in his own arms. 

His mind desperately wanted to concoct its own fantasies based on the scene but he worked hard to keep his composure. Today was the first day he’d met the baby and a long time since he’d met Zhan-ge; he didn’t want to ruin that by coming on too strong or seeming creepy about the situation.

Each mouthful of tender, melting pork had him swaying in ecstasy; it’d been the longest time since he had a home-made meal prepared for him, the only person other than his own mother was Han-ge who insisted on making him a meal every time he visited him.

Now it was Xiao Zhan.

There was something about these older men wanting to feed him all the time, he snickered mentally.

His gaze strayed over to Xiao Zhan; the man looked lighter than he’d looked when Yibo first came. Was that because of him or just because of another comforting presence? Either way he was happy to take it.

Yibo glanced down at the baby whose mouth had now scrunched up into an adorable pout. He felt his own mouth tick upwards in a smile at the sight; what a fascinating baby.

A startling shutter and click had his head whipping up just in time to see Xiao Zhan nonchalantly putting his phone away.

Yibo narrowed his eyes at the man, “Did you just take a photo of me?”

Xiao Zhan widened his eyes innocently and shrugged, “I may have.”

Yibo grinned, “Xiao-laoshi really likes taking pictures, he’s so talented as a photographer after all. Can’t wait to see your pictures Xiao-laoshi, they will be of the utmost -”

“Alright alright shut up!” Xiao Zhan snapped, but there were lingering traces of an exasperated smile on his face, so Yibo knew his mission was accomplished.

 _I’m only here to make you smile Xiao Zhan, your smile means everything to me_ , he thought.

Something must have shown on his face, because Xiao Zhan suddenly stopped and stared. The man stared intensely like he was taking a peek into Yibo’s soul and Yibo would guarantee him a look if only he wasn’t so terrified of losing himself in those eyes.

Yibo averted his eyes back to his plate; it was silent between them. He didn’t know if Xiao Zhan was still staring at him so he ignored the other man and went back to eating his pork and rice.

The peace didn’t last long; from the living room, Yibo’s phone lit up in a cacophony of ringing and he almost leapt up to go answer it when he remembered the baby.

He looked over questioningly at Xiao Zhan, who took Meihua from him as he went over to answer his phone.

Seeing as it was his manager, he ducked into the bedroom Meihua was in to quickly take it.

Five minutes later, he emerged with a dark cloud hovering over him and a pinched expression on his face. He was needed somewhere. They demanded him to go. He didn’t want to.

There was only one reason he didn’t want to go.

The reason was staring at him, eyes filled with trepidation and questions. The other reason was thankfully still sleeping.

Yibo’s mouth twisted with frustration, “I have to go, some interviews came up. Manager wants me to be done with those before sunset.”

* * *

Xiao Zhan looked at the clock; it was late afternoon.

He took a deep breath and stood up, “Of course Yibo, it’s your job. You should get going now you don’t wanna be late.”

But Wang Yibo just stood there, near his living room sofa, phone still clutched in hand with an angry look on his face.

“Yibo.” Xiao Zhan whispered. What for, he didn’t know but that snapped the other man into action.

“Okay, alright I’m leaving.” This wasn’t the bright, loud voice from before. It was subdued now, almost whiny like Xiao Zhan was the one making him leave.

He scoffed mentally; like he would ever make Yibo leave him deliberately. There was just something about being around him, being on the receiving end of his smacks and loud commentary on unnecessary things. Xiao Zhan would never admit it but he could spend a thousand hours in Yibo’s presence and not tire of him. So the expression the man was wearing now was so out of place, he couldn’t help but step up.

With Meihua in his arms, he went over to Yibo and held onto his shoulder, “Hey, you wanna come over tomorrow? Same time, we can have lunch again.”

It had the exact effect of announcing to a child that they were going to Disneyland. 

“Really, Zhan-ge? You don’t mind?” Yibo’s voice was full of doubt but his eyes were twinkling with glee.

 _Oh my,_ thought Xiao Zhan, _he actually wants to spend time here? Maybe it’s because I made him a home meal. Maybe because of the baby? He quite likes her. Either way I’m not going to stop him from coming._

Xiao Zhan smirked, “If you promise to help me with Meihua, of course you can come.”

Wang Yibo grinned his happiest smile yet, “Okay! I’ll be here tomorrow, same time. Bye Zhan-ge!”

And with that he shouldered his backpack and ran off to the front door.

Xiao Zhan smiled at his retreating back but frowned in confusion when the man paused in his steps.

He watched bemusedly as he backpedaled and in a flurry of motion, bent down and pressed a feather-light kiss to Meihua’s cheek. He stood up, grinned at Xiao Zhan in a way that definitely did not render him breathless and hurried off.

_There he goes.  
  
_

* * *

In the minutes after Yibo left, Xiao Zhan stood still. Meihua breathed softly from within his arms and the only other sound was the clock’s ticking in the living room.

With Yibo gone, he felt the emptiness of his home as it was since the morning. A small part of him desperately wished Yibo would cancel his interviews and return to his side but Xiao Zhan tamped those thoughts down until they withered away.

He knew how demanding the entertainment industry was and especially towards someone as young and talented as Yibo. Xiao Zhan would end his own career than knowingly sabotage someone else’s let alone Yibo’s.

Yibo who had wormed his way into Xiao Zhan’s heart. Yibo whose bluntness and undesirability to be amiable had charmed him. Yibo whose smiles and grins and smirks and expressions did something terrible to his gut every time he saw them. 

Xiao Zhan exhaled loudly and ran a free hand over his face in exasperation. He really needed to curb his thoughts and _feelings_ if he had to be in Yibo’s presence so often now. His heart had all but melted when he saw Yibo’s reluctance to leave, so inviting him over again was the only solution he could think of.

Still, he’d be here tomorrow so he didn’t need to fret so much, so early.

Xiao Zhan went over his itinerary for the week in his head, and figured he’d need to call his manager and get everything rescheduled. There was no way he was leaving Meihua with anyone else so soon. He also needed to inform his studio, lest he be spotted somewhere with a baby in his arms. But announcing it like that might gain the attention of a certain runaway asshole, who might demand money.

No, he needed to think this through, maybe plan something with his lawyers.

God, he needed to talk to someone right now.

The only person he could talk to was sitting miles away, sick and probably worried for him and his niece.

“Mama!” He smiled at her gentle expression, gritty and grainy though the image was through his laptop screen, her smile immediately eased all his worries.

As long as his Mama was there, he could do anything.

Xiao Zhan had taken his time to change Meihua, and was absolutely delighted to discover she could sleep through an entire diaper and clothes change session. That gave him enough time to figure out the diaper with its sticky tabs and what-not. But she hadn’t moved an inch, even when he struggled to get the soft onesie’s neckline over her head.

He smiled down at her; what a resilient baby, just like your namesake.

“How is she?” His mother’s voice was hushed and he shook his head and smiled at her to let her know it was alright to speak louder.

“You can speak louder, Mama, she sleeps like a log.”

At his mother’s answering laugh, he continued, “She’s doing so well, Ma. I’m so proud of her. And I’m so proud of _jiejie_ for making her.”  
He could see the lines of grief pronounced over his mother’s face, _jiejie_ was after all her sister’s daughter.

Xiao Zhan ducked his head down to avoid seeing her tears.

“She was such a good child, our Junhui. She was quiet, just like her daughter now, you know? Oh, my sister had so many dreams for her. Both of them gone too soon.”

Xiao Zhan sat in silence as his mother gathered herself, “Ma, tell me some stories.”

“Hm, stories?”

He smiled and nodded, “About _jiejie_?”

At this, his mother chuckled, “You and your _jiejie_ were inseparable since childhood. She had taken one look at you after your birth and adopted you as her own!”

His grip on Meihua tightened as he felt the meaning behind those words.

“You were so naughty Zhan-Zhan, A-Hui would come running to us in tears so frustrated at you.”

Xiao Zhan laughed with his mother, blushed when she told him of the time he ran out of his bathroom while showering, of the time he accidentally got his head stuck in between the railings of the stairs, his _jiejie_ shouting in distress whenever he tried to pull it out by force.

Xiao Zhan could barely recall those memories, but the ones that he could would never be removed from his own mind.

The time she’d stood up for him when he wanted to take a chance in the entertainment industry. 

The night he’d called her in distress over discovering his sexuality in his last year of university.

Her unwavering, unending support when he admitted to liking boys.

She was there for him, at every turn.

Which was why he felt such shame that he never knew she married and was expecting. What had she gone through in the months before Meihua was born when her good-for-nothing husband left her? Did she ever miss him? Why didn’t she call him?

Then he recalled how 2019 was the busiest year of his career, how he barely had time to himself before he was flitting off to photoshoots and interviews and what-not.

Time that he would never get back now that his _jiejie_ was gone.

And so he sat there, spending the rest of his evening away in tears with his mother, before they were both heavy with loss and pain. He’d get up occasionally to change and feed Meihua, taking note of the two-hour gap between each feed and change.

His own tears soaked the front of Meihua’s blanket and he felt guilty enough to end the video session with his mother, promising to call her again soon.

It was only 8pm, far too early to turn in, but Xiao Zhan’s life had been changed today, he figured he could get to be early one day without feeling any guilt for it.

He quietly constructed a haphazard bed made out of blankets and cushions atop his own bed for Meihua. The last thing he wanted was to roll over in his sleep on top of his niece.

With both of them settled, he took a few deep breaths before checking his phone.

Some e-mails and messages from his studio, a couple from his manager and one from Yibo.

He thumbed Yibo’s text open.

> **Yibo**
> 
> hey hows it going
> 
> hows meihua
> 
> i miss watching her :(
> 
> lol sorry sounded creepy

Xiao Zhan laughed, despite the heavy feeling in his chest.

> **You**
> 
> She’s fine
> 
> Sleeping right now

He clicked a quick photo of Meihua tucked into her cocoon of blankets and sent it to the man.

Yibo responded with a flurry of emojis and memes that were too cute to belong to his photo gallery.

With a quick goodnight, he locked his phone and left it on his side-table.

Something made him pause and pick his phone back up. He doesn't know what compelled him to do it. Maybe it was the desperate idea of keeping the few moments of happiness he felt today close to him.

He thumbed through his photo gallery and clicked open the second to last photo in it. Before he could think much of it, Xiao Zhan quickly set it as his lockscreen picture and locked his phone and set it back down.

He lay there staring at the blank, white ceiling until sleep finally claimed him. 

In the dark of the room, Xiao Zhan's phone lit up with notifications again, but he was already asleep. As the light of his phone dimmed down, so did the serene picture of Yibo holding Meihua and smiling down at her as she slept in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like grief isn't always a constant, it comes and goes in waves and that's what I wanted to show here with xz struggling to be content around wyb and feel the pain of his jiejie's loss. If any of you or anyone you know is struggling pls do reach out, it helps a lot.  
> sorry this was kind of a sad one but i really wanted to address the process of grief here, often it gets overlooked. next chapter will be cute as hell i promise :) but that last scene? i know i wrote it but omg so cute lmao  
> as always pls let me know thru kudos&comments if you liked it :D


	4. adoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbeknownst to him, Xiao Zhan stood in the background, shoulder propped against the door jamb, watching them quietly. The gentlest of smiles touched his lips, his own heart full of love and adoration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i promised a long chapter but as it turns out lockdown in my country ended and im going back to work uhuhu  
> so here's a short yet fluffy one :)

Wang Yibo woke from a gentle sleep; that didn’t happen often since most of his sleep tended to be dreamless. Still it was a pleasant dream that coaxed him into the waking world. Something about pink. There was a lot of pink in his dream. And laughter. Full, rounded, belly laughs. The kind to put a smile on any person listening in. What was it, though? What was his dream exactly? And who was laughing that way?

Yibo rubbed his eye with a knuckle and pushed himself up off his bed. No use lounging about trying to catch a dream that slipped like silk through his fingers. Maybe it would come to him later.

He trudged off to his bathroom and washed up, wanting to begin his day quickly. He would get to see Xiao Zhan and Meihua again!

Just that thought was enough to put a spring in his step as he struggled into his jeans and shirt and finally capped the whole thing off with his jacket and baseball cap. Yibo paused to pick up his phone. Two short interviews and a photoshoot.

 _Would I be done before lunch?_ Yibo bit his lip in thought.

It would have to be done, there was no way he was missing lunch with his favourite person. It was 10am now, and if he urged his manager he knew he could make it until late afternoon for his lunch date.

 _Lunch date with the Xiaos,_ his mind provided. Yibo huffed out a laugh, Meihua wasn’t a Xiao. But would Xiao Zhan consider adopting her? She was practically family anyway.

“We’re here, Yibo.” His manager’s voice had him shaking out of his reverie.

“Yeah.” He snapped his cap back on tight and ducked out of the car.

Time to work.

Thankfully, it didn’t turn out to be one of those bizarre photoshoots he despised; the stylists had enough of a mind to put him in comfortable and familiar clothing. They wanted him to freestyle so they could take pictures of him in motion. 

Shaking his limbs loose, he began to dance to the music thumping out from the speakers. Flashes and clicks erupted all around the studio as the photographer shouted his praise.

Yibo chuckled inwardly; _wow this guy sounded excited_. Maybe the pictures would turn out really well. Once they stopped, he gulped down a few swallows of water from his bottle and politely asked to see the pictures.

Yibo nodded at the photographer; they really were well done. Right, time for interviews. But before that - 

He called his manager over, “I have an important lunch to go to. Can I be done in an hour?”

The way her expression twisted into a grimace told him that was near impossible. But he stood firm.

“Where do you have to go anyway? Who are _you_ meeting for lunch?” She gave him a side-eyed glance.

“I have to meet a family.” Yibo replied, succinctly. The less details he gave her, the better.

She was obviously not buying it. Raising an eyebrow, she asked, “You? Meeting a family? In what universe?”

Normally, he wouldn’t bat an eye at the questions but right now he felt irritation crawl up his spine. Finally, he snapped, “Listen you wanna call my mom and tell her you don’t want me going there? I’m sure she’ll give you a nice lecture on how to respect elders and be filial - “

“Alright okay!” She frowned but looked surprised he was doing this for his mother. “You can go just as the interviews are done.”

Yibo sighed in relief, sending his mother a mental apology. 

_You’ll know one day, Mama, why I lied about this._ _When I’ll bring them to meet you_ , he smiled and glided off to the conference rooms on his skateboard.

Before he entered the room, he turned back to his manager, “Oh and can you send someone to get me a bag full of snacks? Just include all kinds of potato chips and chocolate bars.”

His manager looked appropriately confused but Yibo shrugged and said, “They’ve got kids.”

* * *

The second that Xiao Zhan opened Yibo shoved the bag into his face and stepped in close. There was a certain morose atmosphere inside the apartment and Xiao Zhan’s reddened eyes reflected that. Yibo kept his small smile pinned into place; he would figure out what was wrong later.

Xiao Zhan raised an eyebrow at him, “What’s this?”

His voice was rough and deep like he hadn’t used it since he woke up, and Yibo had to casually hold onto the door jamb so he wouldn’t go weak in the knees at the sound.

 _Keep it together, man,_ he chided himself mentally.

“Snacks.” He proclaimed simply. “Are you not gonna invite me in, Zhan-ge?”

The man’s ever-present manners kicked in, “Oh god I’m sorry. Come in, Yibo. Watch the mess of clothes.”

Xiao Zhan moved further inside and away to the kitchen, where he was presumably storing the snacks. Yibo skirted around two full baskets of laundry near the store room, which he assumed Xiao Zhan had fashioned into a laundry room. It was the first room to the left when entering the apartment.

“What’s with all the clothes?” He asked the man, calling out to him.

Xiao Zhan’s voice floated back to him from the kitchen, “Oh, turns out Meihua loves to spit up milk all over herself and me. So uh, yeah, that’s one night’s worth of clothes.”

Yibo’s eyes widened and he hurried to the kitchen. “Are you telling me she threw up that many times?”

Xiao Zhan looked at his face and laughed, but it was a sad and tired one. “Yeah she kept herself and me up all night. We’re obviously not adjusted yet.”

Yibo frowned, “Zhan-ge, you need help with this.”

Xiao Zhan pressed his lips closed and shook his head. Then, “I can’t just invite any person into my house and let them take care of her, Yibo. Even if I did, how can I guarantee her safety? You’ve seen what people are capable of.”

Yibo’s mind went to the way some paparazzi would hide themselves in bushes just to get a picture of them, the way some fans would climb over their cars to get a glimpse of them. He shuddered to think of a fan getting their hands on Xiao Zhan and his niece, or worse, doxxing them.

Slowly, he nodded, “Yeah I get it. But Zhan-ge, you could have a friend live over with you.”

Yibo hoped the man would accept that but he looked even more miserable. “Yibo-ah. You know what happened with my old friends, right? Besides all my new friends are from the industry and I don’t think any of them are willing to drop their work lives to help me right now.”

Yibo took offence to that; he raised both eyebrows at Xiao Zhan. “I am.”

Xiao Zhan looked startled at that, “What?”

In the few minutes between them, Yibo had seen the desperation glaze over Xiao Zhan’s face, the way his eyes darted around nervously like the walls were closing in on him.

 _This won’t do_ , he thought sourly.

He would never leave Zhan-ge alone like this. And so, he made a decision.

“I said I am willing. Zhan-ge you know I won’t stop coming over every day right?”

The man still looked confused and nodded.

“Why don’t I help you out?”

Xiao Zhan tilted his head in a way that flipped something over in his chest.

Yibo huffed in frustration, then simplified it for him, “Why don’t I move in with you for the time being? Help you out with Meihua. In return, you give me a place to sleep and your amazing home-cooked meals.” He finished it off with a brilliant grin, the kind he’d flash someone if he wanted something from them.

But the other man still stared at him with his mouth open. Then he laughed and shook his head.

“You almost had me there, Yibo.”

Yibo scowled at him, “I’m not joking, I can help.”

Xiao Zhan turned to him, something like fire in his eyes, “No you can’t. You’re far too busy and I’m not going to let you add something else to your already busy schedule.”

Yibo could be stubborn, too. “That’s for me to decide, Zhan-ge. And like I said you’d be helping me out as well. My mother says I’m far too thin but you know I can only make instant ramen for myself.”

With that last sentence, he hoped to spark something within Xiao Zhan. The man had protective tendencies a mile wide. When they were working together, he’d make sure not just Yibo but everyone else was well-fed, hydrated, and taken care of. It was terribly endearing, if it didn’t do all these things to his heart every time.

Yibo knew he was being unfair, he was emotionally blackmailing the man. But he was far too stubborn and bull-headed for his own sake. Xiao Zhan was too polite to ask for help and Yibo knew he would burn out before he’d admit to struggling. Besides, this was good for Meihua as well.

Xiao Zhan’s eyes were averted but what he could see of the man’s face, he was doing some serious thinking.

He decided to have some mercy. “Zhan-ge, this is just an offer, okay? You don’t have to decide and tell me now. I can just keep coming over for lunch.”

Yibo kept his voice gentle, like he was talking to an injured animal. Xiao Zhan nodded at his words.

Yibo cast him a half-smile, “Now what did you make for lunch?”

It snapped them out of the tense mood and Xiao Zhan laughed and shook his head at him.

_Remember, Zhan-ge, anything to make you smile._

* * *

Just as soon as their lunch wrapped up, Meihua decided to grace them with her presence. And she let them know quite loudly.

Yibo got up and jogged over to the bedroom, “Wow, I’m coming I’m coming, Your Highness!”

Behind him, he heard Xiao Zhan laugh out his ridiculous giggle.

He entered the dimly-lit room and something in him itched to turn on the lights. Meihua was laying in a bundle of blankets, probably fashioned by Xiao Zhan to resemble a bed until her crib arrived. She was also crying miserably as if someone had wronged her terribly. He switched on the lights.

“Ah that’s better isn’t it, Meihua? Eh? Still crying? C’mon your favourite person is here, how can you still cry?”

Meihua was crying and struggling with her blanket, the soft fabric twisting around her body and caging her down. Yibo cooed at her and she calmed down once she noticed a presence in front of her. Her cries died down to desperate whimpers, hands fisted in her blanket. She opened her teary eyes and gazed up at him. Her mouth turned down into a pout.

Yibo felt his heart stutter; this girl really knew how to charm him. He laughed and bent down to untangle her from her prison. Meihua was silent now, only her tears were evident of her crying. She still looked up at him with wet eyes and cheeks. Yibo gently extracted her and using muscle memory, picked her up. He was careful to angle her over the bed in case he did the worst thing ever and dropped her.

He let out a triumphant exhale as he succeeded in holding her. Up close, Meihua could probably see him.

He wondered if she recognized him from yesterday, then laughed at his silly thoughts. Yibo doubted she remembered anyone other than her mother. His heart ached at the thought; he was holding an orphan. A motherless child. A father who was as good as dead. His jaw clenched; no, she wasn’t alone. She had Zhan-ge and him. And Zhan-ge’s parents. They would be there for her and look out for her.

Unbidden, an image popped into his mind.

A young girl, full of laughs and dreams, running about in a field full of flowers. She would be happy, so happy she wouldn’t know what to do with all that happiness. He smiled down at her; Meihua stared back at him, unblinkingly.

Yibo bent down and pressed a light kiss to her nose, causing her to blink in surprise. Another tear dropped down her velvet-soft cheek.

Carefully, he settled her into the crook of his elbow. She barely made a sound when he wiped away her tears with his thumb.

His chest was tight with a feeling he couldn’t recognize. Bending down again, he nosed through her baby-fine hair, reveling in the scent of baby powder and milk formula. Yibo chuckled, what a combination of scents. If someone had told this to him a month ago he would’ve scoffed and made fun of them.

 _But now_ , he thought as he let his lips glide over her forehead, _this scent was almost addictive._

  
Unbeknownst to him, Xiao Zhan stood in the background, shoulder propped against the door jamb, watching them quietly. The gentlest of smiles touched his lips, his own heart full of love and adoration. He looked away finally and walked off, not wanting to disturb the scene.

* * *

Xiao Zhan had some thinking to do; and he did just that as he tidied up the dining table and the kitchen. He was wiping down the kitchen counter when Yibo walked out with Meihua.

“Zhan-ge? I think she’s hungry?”

He looked up and nodded at him, “Yeah she took a feed quite early this morning so she definitely must be hungry right now. Give me a minute I’ll prepare a bottle for her.”

With a quick ‘okay’, Yibo settled down on the sofa in the living room, fiddling with the TV remote to switch on a sports channel. Xiao Zhan observed him for a moment.

From the kitchen, he had a perfect view of the living room sofa and Yibo’s side profile. He looked at the way Meihua barely blinked in his presence and smiled. Seems like another fangirl has been born, he chuckled inwardly. Every now and then, Meihua would let out a whimper as if suddenly remembering her hunger and Xiao Zhan raised his eyebrows at the way Yibo would start rocking her in his arms, shushing and cooing as he did.

He could never have imagined that Wang Yibo would be natural with babies. Or maybe it was just something about Meihua that struck him that way. He’d observed them quietly in the bedroom, and the way Yibo handled her was perfect but her reaction was more than telling. His baby niece was absolutely taken by Yibo. Who wasn’t in love with Yibo, anyway?

His own heart answered with a stutter, he was too far gone himself.

Xiao Zhan shook himself off and went to prepare a fresh bottle for Meihua. He thought back to the words Yibo had said.

Of course, coming out of his mouth at that moment they sounded ridiculous, and it didn’t help that Yibo barely suggested and mostly demanded.

 _Still, it wasn’t like it was a bad idea_ , his mind quipped treacherously.

Yes, he needed help. But the sort of person he’d imagined had more experience with babies than Yibo. His old friends had decided they wanted nothing to do with him, since fame had entered the picture. The only other person he could think of was, Xuan Lu. But Xiao Zhan knew she was busy shooting another drama, a role that was more main than it was secondary. She needed to give it her all, and he didn’t want to bother her with his domestic troubles. He capped off the bottle and shook it; right now it seemed Yibo was the best choice. And anyway it looked like he was just as taken with Meihua, he genuinely seemed to care for her.

As far as he knew, Yibo only had his audio drama and occasional track practice to worry about.

Xiao Zhan himself needed to work out his itineraries for the next few weeks. Flying out of the city right now was completely impossible. He needed to contact his studio right away to let them know and maybe get in touch with his lawyers as to the location of Meihua’s father. He was terrified the man would come knocking and take Meihua from him, or demand something equally ludicrous from him.

And of course, the funeral. His heart stuttered to a stop; _jiejie_ would be flown to Chongqing and buried there in a week. The lawyer who’d given him Meihua had let him know they had to perform an autopsy.

**

_“I’m sorry, an autopsy? Is that what you said?” Xiao Zhan knew in the back of his mind he was coming across quite aggressive. His anger once it came out was a force to be reckoned with, and it didn’t help that he towered over every other person in his six-foot tall frame._

_But this was just ridiculous._

_“You’re going to put my sister through so much? Hasn’t she already suffered enough?”_

_His incredulous tone did nothing to budge the lawyer; she was clearly well-trained._

_Well-trained to handle aggressive criminals, his mind supplied and he instantly felt ashamed._

_Emotions or not, this was no way of speaking to someone who was just doing their job._

_He ducked his head, “I’m sorry.”_

_The lawyer sighed and shook her head, “No I’m sorry, sir. I understand you’re dealing with a loss. It’s just her husband, he left her prior to her giving birth and only weeks later she’s dead. The police are not overly suspicious but they want to investigate this completely. Otherwise her body would have to be exhumed and that can be even more painful for family.”_

_She looked up at him with kind, searching eyes and he nodded reluctantly._

_“Alright. But please contact me as soon as they’re shifting her. I’ll be there to receive her in Chongqing.”_

**

Xiao Zhan stood with a bottle of formula in his hand and stared at his office door; there was so much to do, and he would love to start now. He gazed over at Yibo who was more than content holding a fussy Meihua and bit his lip; with his mind made up, he approached the sofa.

“Here,” he said presenting the bottle to Yibo, “feed her this, then prop her up onto your shoulder and she’ll burp in the next few seconds. Just be careful of her spitting up milk, though she won’t do it now it’s more of a night thing.”

Wang Yibo gaped up at him from his slouched position on the sofa and it took everything in Xiao Zhan to not laugh at him.

“Uh, you want me to do _all_ this?” Yibo’s voice was hilariously high-pitched.

“Yeah,” and here Xiao Zhan wanted to test him, “didn’t you want to help out? I need to take a shower and get in touch with my manager and studio. Can you take care of her for the time being?”

Yibo’s jaw snapped shut and he nodded eagerly. Xiao Zhan hesitated, giving him a mock suspicious look. 

“You sure?”

Yibo rolled his eyes, “Zhan-ge!”

The man swiped the bottle from him and fed it to Meihua. As she started earnestly sucking on the bottle, Yibo looked up at him with a triumphant smile.

“See? I told you, we’re fine! Go and do your thing, Zhan-ge, I have it handled.”

Looking every bit like the cat that got the cream, Yibo settled down with the baby and smiled smugly at him.

Xiao Zhan laughed at him and reached over to pinch his cheek. Yibo yelped and scowled at him; he hated being called or alluded to anything _cute_. Xiao Zhan walked off to his bedroom, cheeks flushed, either with happiness or embarrassment.

Later, in the privacy of his office, he would stare at his hand traitorously, wondering why he ever did that. Nothing could take his mind off the feeling of touching Yibo’s soft cheek.

 _Aihh_ ~, he let his head fall back on the cushioned office chair, why was love this difficult?

* * *

Back in the living room, Wang Yibo had successfully fed and burped Meihua. He considered himself and wondered how he was doing so well. Meihua’s eyes fell shut and she drifted off to sleep. Yibo smiled down at her, gently tracing her nose bridge with a light touch.

He thought back to his own childhood and wondered if his mother would play like this with him for hours. If he sat here for five hours staring at her, he didn’t think he could get bored. He slumped backwards and surfed through the channels. He left a random music channel on and bopped quietly to the songs on it.

Suddenly, a whimper startled him. He sat up as gently as he could and looked down.

It was Meihua; her face was scrunched up like she was in pain and she was whimpering. But her eyes were shut. Yibo could only look on in utter confusion as she continued to cry and whimper, her lips curled into a grimace. This continued on for a minute. Then the sobbing started.

Yibo was more than worried, he was alarmed. Her sobs wracked through her tiny body and her face still registered pain, but he couldn’t figure out what was wrong or why she wouldn’t open her eyes.

“Eh? Meihua? Baby, open your eyes. What’s wrong with you?”

He felt like he himself would start crying. Just then all the noises stopped.

Meihua stilled and went back to breathing deeply and snuffling now and then.

Yibo stared down at her in horror, what the fuck just happened? He could feel his own tears in his eyes; his body felt cold all over and he stood up on shaky knees and went over to Xiao Zhan’s office and knocked. He chided himself just as soon as he knocked but it was instinctive; he needed Zhan-ge.

From behind the door, he could hear the man approaching, talking in a hushed voice like he was on the phone. Yibo would feel terrible later for promising him to handle things then running away like a scared child in the next moment.

Xiao Zhan opened the door and gaped at him for a full moment. “Yibo? What’s wrong?”

Yibo opened his mouth to say something but then looked down at Meihua.

“What’s wrong? Is something wrong with Meihua?”

Yibo only shook his head like an idiot. God, he felt so stupid.

Xiao Zhan quickly took Meihua into his own arms, and that stung but Yibo deserved it. He promised the man he would take care of his baby, but clearly Meihua was in pain and he didn’t know what to do.

After a few tense moments, Xiao Zhan breathed a sigh of relief.

“She’s fine, Yibo. God, you scared me.”

“But,” Yibo frowned in confusion then looked up at the man, “she was crying just now like she was in pain and her eyes were closed and I didn’t know what to do, Zhan-ge, I’m sorry.”

He spoke in one entire breath and was gasping by the end of it.

Xiao Zhan looked at him in shock and grasped his shoulder, guiding him backwards to the sofa.

“Sit here, and now explain it to me.”

Yibo began, “She was asleep and all of a sudden she started crying and whimpering and I thought she was in pain but she wouldn’t open her eyes?” He looked up at Xiao Zhan who was listening carefully.

“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan began slowly, “did you talk to her when she started crying?”

He thought back then nodded, “Yeah I called her name and everything and after that she stopped all of a sudden.”

Xiao Zhan continued to stare at him, causing his neck to heat up.

“Yibo,” the man addressed him gently, “she was having a nightmare.”

“What?” Yibo’s eyes narrowed, a nightmare? That’s preposterous, she was only a baby.

Xiao Zhan understood the look on his face and laughed, “Babies can have nightmares too. Nothing too violent, it’s just them hearing their parents but not seeing them that distresses them.”

“So how do they go away?” Yibo asked carefully.

Xiao Zhan shrugged, “You just talk to them and sing until they quiet down. It’s nothing serious, Yibo.”

Suddenly, he felt like an idiot.

“God,” his head fell into his hands as he folded over onto his knees, “I freaked out so bad, Zhan-ge I’m so sorry.”

The man only laughed again, “Yibo it’s fine these things happen all the time. And it makes me feel better that you were so worried about her, anyway.”

“Really?” Yibo looked up.

Xiao Zhan nodded, “Yeah. It tells me that you care for her as much as I do.”

Yibo blushed and looked away, he didn’t like discussing and talking about emotions too much. Thankfully, Xiao Zhan knew that about him and stood up, holding Meihua.

“Here,” he bent down and plopped the baby back into Yibo’s arms, “I still have work to do.”

Yibo looked up at him incredulously, “You’re fine with me still taking care of her?”

Xiao Zhan scoffed like he was being ridiculous, “Of course, didi. Besides, now you know. Next time she cries, just sing to her and she’ll fall asleep.”

He smiled wide at Yibo who looked like someone had punched him in the head, and walked off to his office.

Wang Yibo sat there, still shaken from the experience; there was a faint flush over his cheeks and ears as he thought back to how Xiao Zhan familiarly referred to him as ‘didi’ or how he alluded that Meihua loved his singing voice.

He blew out a frustrated breath; these Xiaos were going to end him.

* * *

Xiao Zhan chuckled a bit to himself in the privacy of his office. Seeing Yibo panicked and pale had taken at least ten years off his life but when the man had shakily explained the situation, Xiao Zhan didn’t know whether to smack him or hug him. A third option had whispered in his mind to kiss him but he’d tamped it down right away.

Meihua was fine, just a bit fussy from the changes around her and missing her mother which was why nightmares were common for her. Anyway, he remembered his mother telling him about them.

He turned back to the situation at hand; he’d managed to inform his studio and speak to his lawyers. Now it was time to inform his manager, who was definitely going to chew him out. They had a pretty decent work relationship but that was because he always said yes and nodded to everything she said; this time he didn’t think she was going to take everything in stride.

He blew out a frustrated breath; time to get it over with.

Fifteen full minutes of arguing, heated conversation, and him ruining his hair in clumps, he finally ended the call.

God, he never wanted to do that again.

She was obviously not happy but Xiao Zhan had explained how the situation couldn’t be helped by him and how discreet the lawyers and police were being so it wasn’t like it was about to be leaked. She warned him of nosy fans and persistent paparazzi and he’d snapped at her to do something about it for once. There was only so much he, as a sole person, could do when his own entertainment company was being this stubborn. Maybe they needed a challenge like this.

Xiao Zhan shook his head and walked to his office door, swinging it open.

“Yibo - “

He paused in his tracks.

The sight before him was too lovely to be real life. 

Xiao Zhan stared as Yibo and Meihua napped on the sofa; Yibo was sleeping sitting up with his head plopped back onto the sofa. Meihua was snuggled up all nice and warm on his chest, her little fists sitting under her chin, mouth pursed in a cute pout.

Yibo had one hand on her back and another right under her butt. Xiao Zhan snickered at the cute way Meihua’s legs were sandwiched against Yibo’s stomach. She was practically plastered to him and he was comfortable enough to have fallen asleep that way.

Easing his phone out, he quickly snapped a few pictures, hoping to share them with his mother later.

He tip-toed around the coffee table and went over to stand in front of the adorable duo. Xiao Zhan bent over and was suddenly overcome with affection, so he quickly ducked down and pressed a feather-light kiss to Yibo’s cheek.

He then moved downward to grant Meihua’s cheek with a kiss, as well, involuntarily taking in Yibo’s cologne. Did the man have to smell this good while holding his baby?

Xiao Zhan stood back up, shaking his head. He was letting his thoughts wander again and he couldn’t let his feelings get in the way. Not when it could jeopardize Meihua’s safety and well-being.

 _Anyway, Yibo could never feel that way for him,_ he thought as he turned around and walked away.

As he went, from behind him Yibo opened his eyes and smiled fondly at him.

Turning his head back, he nuzzled the top of Meihua’s head and went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok but how cute are they?  
> also i LOVE reading all your comments it feels like im a reader with you guys too lol  
> anyway how awesome are the Wang-Xiao's eh ;)))  
> also low-key: is this the kiss on the cheek weird because technically wyb is asleep? i mean theres history here and they know each other well i really dont wanna make this uncomfortable or sth :( i thought it was cute?


	5. cohabitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and they were Roommates!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so im glad y'all are enjoying yourself but how gorgeous are xz and yb in their comebacks? bless them :')  
> i also addressed a little bit about yibo's problem with his fans and i genuinely hope people can listen to what hes saying and just STOP  
> anyway focus on the fluff y'all :D  
> Note: I haven't used real names for any of the people working with them because I kind of want to avoid that. Exception is the boys and their close friends but everyone else outside of that circle are all made-up by me.

Xiao Zhan clicked the button on the lamp, eyes gazing directly into the orange bulb, the colour of burning embers. In the next second, he clicked it off, feeling the burn of brightness behind his eyeballs. 

It was probably not healthy looking straight into the light like that, but wasn’t that what he wanted?

He wanted to be in the spotlight, have enough fame to make it big, do his parents proud, fulfill his dream. So where had he lost his way?

Xiao Zhan had lost people along the way; his old friends, his university mates, even his family members. He’d been stubborn about wanting to go into the industry; _jiejie_ had supported him and he felt like that was enough. 

When everyone else had turned away, he’d felt incensed; wasn’t he doing good? He was doing better than he’d presumed he ever would. The world would know his name and he’d make everyone back home proud.

So, why weren’t they proud?

Xiao Zhan clicked the lamp on again; maybe it was because he stopped paying attention. 

He rushed through work, through life for so many years, he forgot there were people waiting for him. They were waiting and eager to talk to him just like old times. They wanted to know how he was doing, if he was coping.

_Yes, he was fine._

_Yes, he was busy this weekend._

_No, he couldn’t make it to the party, he had an event scheduled._

_No, he was too busy to attend the call, his manager had arranged a photoshoot for him._

Was that all that his life had come to? Did he not wrong the most dear people in his life?

But most worryingly, was this how it was going to be for the next few years? Who else would he lose like this? 

Xiao Zhan shuddered out a breath; hot tears fell down his cheek.

He admonished himself for crying; what use was crying now that she was already gone? What use was this crying for if he couldn’t even fit his niece into his schedule? What use would tears be when he finally faced his _jiejie_ and told her he had to give Meihua a babysitter so he could film a series? What use would crying be when Meihua grew old enough to understand disappointment and dejection thanks to him?

He clicked the lamp off, darkness descending all around him.

It had been more than a week since Meihua came into his care. Since his _jiejie_ died.

Xiao Zhan had called his manager and studio every day to make sure the news didn’t leak or that Meihua’s father never got wind of it. Yibo had taken to coming around every day just like he’d promised. The two of them would have lunch then Yibo would spend time with Meihua, giving him the opportunity to adjust his schedule a bit more.

But that all came crashing down once his manager called him and tersely demanded for him to return to his scheduled itinerary.

They didn’t have any more room to give him, she said.

Bitterness rose up inside him; all they cared about was money. They were leeches, all of them. He was used to being not treated like a human and more like a commodity but this was pushing it. 

Did he really have no room for grief? Why did the world want to move on when he was so stuck? Couldn’t they give him more time?

His thoughts veered back to Meihua.

Xiao Zhan shook his head; this won’t do. He wouldn’t stand by and let his family take the fall once more. He wasn’t going to jeopardize his family again.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath.

As much as he despised Yibo’s plan of him moving in, Xiao Zhan had to see the appeal of it. It worked for him, because if he absolutely needed to follow his scheduled events then he wouldn’t mind leaving Meihua in the care of Yibo. He was less skilled at babysitting than himself but Xiao Zhan knew how much Yibo cared for his baby niece. The two had somehow bonded over the past few days and he wasn’t about to dismiss that.

Thankfully, everything else had worked according to schedule; her crib had arrived four days ago, allowing Meihua to finally rest and sleep in her own space. 

It was made of wood that had been painted a pristine white, with bedding that had small, pink flowers all over it. It suited her name really well and he was glad some of his contacts from his old job still delivered the best materials. He had half an idea to paint little flowers over it but he worried that the smell of paint wouldn’t go away in time and they desperately needed the crib for her.

The crib also had wheels and stoppers underneath it so it could be moved around and Xiao Zhan had to more than once suppress his laughter as he saw Yibo gleefully moving Meihua around the living room, so he could sit and play his video games and watch her at the same time.

That didn’t stop the man from spoiling Meihua too much and letting her nap on his chest now and then. Xiao Zhan knew Meihua loved the physical contact, especially when she was asleep.

He’d also managed to give her her first bath. 

**

Yibo hovered nervously, just outside the bathroom door. 

Xiao Zhan heard him and laughed, “You know you could just come inside.” 

He carefully wiped Meihua’s head with the washcloth, his other hand holding her neck up carefully. Along with her crib, other supplies had arrived too and he’d taken the chance to quickly break out her bathing seat and give her a refreshing bath.

From outside, Yibo called, “I’m not coming inside Zhan-ge, she should have the privacy of a bath, at least.”

Xiao Zhan snorted, “I’m not bathing a 20 year old woman, Yibo. She’s a baby, it’s fine.”

He thought he heard Yibo saying ‘ _wouldn’t let you_ ’ but it slipped his mind once the man called out again.

“How old is she, anyway?”

Xiao Zhan hummed thoughtfully, “She was born March 18th, so around two months? Actually, less, maybe around one and a half?”

Yibo fell silent again, so he went back to his task of running the washcloth over her skin. But that must’ve been enough already for her since she let out a sharp cry of irritation.

Suddenly, from behind him he heard heavy footfalls and Yibo stood by him in the span of a few seconds.

“What’s wrong?” His face was alarmed, eyes creased with worry.

Xiao Zhan smirked, “Worry much? I think she’s gotten tired of the bath and just wants out.”

Yibo heaved a breath, “Oh. God, that scared me.”

Xiao Zhan looked up at him, “No confidence in my baby-bathing skills, Yibo?”

Wang Yibo stuttered for a while until he realized he was being teased. He huffed and would’ve reached out to smack him if he wasn’t holding a wet, slippery baby in his hands.

“Get her towel, please?”

With the baby safely bundled, Yibo took her out to the bedroom while Xiao Zhan cleaned the bathtub and removed her soiled clothes to the laundry basket. He’d finally decided on the bath when a faint whiff of old milk had started seeping into her skin. No baby of his smelled like that.

Xiao Zhan entered the bedroom and noticed how concentrated Yibo was on the clean diaper in front of him. He was fiddling with the sticky tabs and flipping it around, wondering where the front was.

He chuckled as he approached him, “Here, let me show you.”

The next ten minutes were spent gently lifting and tugging at Meihua as they dressed her together in a pink shirt and trousers set.

Yibo held up the matching cap, “What about this?”

Xiao Zhan shook his head, “No, let's wait for her hair to dry a bit more, then you can put that on.”

Yibo nodded his head then pulled out a pink comb from one of the bathing sets they’d received.

With the air of a professional stylist, Yibo meticulously combed each strand of her hair to fall neatly on top of each other, even going as far as to give her a side part.

Xiao Zhan put a hand over his mouth; he was going to squeal unattractively if he didn’t.

Yibo sat up, smiling triumphantly down at Meihua who was long asleep by now.

“Now, a picture.” 

He watched bemusedly as Yibo pulled his phone out and began clicking pictures of Meihua from all angles.

He scoffed, “As if your phone gallery isn’t already full of her pictures.”

Yibo shrugged unapologetically, “I helped to dress her today, so it’s a special one.”

Xiao Zhan fondly shook his head, then stood up. “C’mon then, just put her in her crib and help me with lunch.”

Yibo groaned long, “Wow suddenly I’m tired.”

Xiao Zhan laughed and smacked at the man who was now running out of the bedroom, no doubt to assume his lazy position on the sofa.

**

Xiao Zhan should’ve been terrified of the way Yibo fit so well into their routine. The way they worked each other around Meihua and how not even for a minute she was left alone, reminded him of how strong they were together.

Even before they’d started filming together, Xiao Zhan had understood Yibo well. He had observed and learned the way Yibo handled himself and worked around it. In turn, Yibo had seen the way Xiao Zhan acted so polite and worked to break him out of it. Granted, he’d used hitting and fighting to do it but Xiao Zhan had to admit, it worked.

Before they even knew it, they’d been close friends. Best, even.

So, it didn’t surprise him when Yibo and him were a great team in taking care of Meihua. And since Yibo was so attached to her, Xiao Zhan didn’t bother to hesitate in his decision anymore.

Rubbing his sore eyes, he picked up his phone to send a single text.

> **You**
> 
> When can you move in?

He received only a single reply,

> **Wang Yibo**
> 
> im ready give me tmrw

Xiao Zhan huffed out a laugh; never one to mince his words or impulses, he wasn’t surprised Yibo was already ready to come.

He exited his office and went over to his bedroom. The wall clock read 12:15 am and he winced at how late he’d messaged Yibo. He quickly checked over Meihua.

Her eyes were tightly shut and her mouth was slightly open, which told him she was deep asleep. Xiao Zhan stood there for a long minute, gently tracing her eyebrows with his finger.

He willed himself to move, to get to bed. Bending down, he pressed a kiss to her brow, reveling in the way her breath brushed over his face. Tucking his nose into her blanket covered chest, he took a quick sniff, then froze.

Underneath the powdery scent, there was a faint whiff of something familiar.

 _Yibo’s cologne,_ his mind prompted.

Xiao Zhan smiled as he caught a note of his own scent too. Without thinking much of it, he sent off another text.

> **You**
> 
> She smells like us right now 

Later, once he was already asleep, his phone lit up with a reply.

> **Wang Yibo**
> 
> 😊

* * *

  
Wang Yibo woke up surprisingly early the next day. He knew the reason and though he didn’t want to overdo it, nothing could make the giddy feeling go away from his chest. With light steps, he worked through his morning routine; working out then taking a shower before grabbing some fruit for breakfast. He dressed in a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt, paired with a light jacket on top. His hair had dried by then and he noticed the way they fell flat compared to his skin.

Yibo made a mental note to mention it to his stylist; the black was beginning to come back in his hair and he wanted it to be light brown all over. 

From his closet, he grabbed a duffel bag and started shoving various things in there. 

He selected a few clothes, folding them over quickly and piling them on top of the toothbrush and underwear already in the bag. Yibo thought hard, then reached over to his bed’s side table and grabbed his charger and powerbank and shoved those in there as well.

Slipping his airpod case into his pocket, he took a quick look around his room.

 _Shoes!_ , he nearly slapped his forehead. If he was taking things for at least a week then he’d need his shoes. So he grabbed a second bag, and chose some of his favourite daily shoes to wear as well as a pair of house slippers, because he wasn’t about to walk around the house all day in his socks.

Last night, when he’d received Xiao Zhan’s text he’d been playing video games in bed. The lights outside his room and in his bathroom had been switched on, as well as the television. Yibo had been over-the-top to hear from him and had promptly sent his reply. Hopefully, he hadn’t come on too strong and the man hadn’t changed his mind about allowing Yibo in his house.

He thought about living in Xiao Zhan’s house; always being around him, being able to talk to him whenever he wanted, eating food he made, taking care of Meihua. Honestly, Yibo couldn’t ask for more. 

_Nothing more?_ A voice whispered snidely in his mind.

Of course, he’d take it all if he could, but the man was going through a difficult time in his life and Yibo wasn’t about to prey on that, he respected him too much. Even then, he wasn’t even sure if Xiao Zhan liked men.

Yibo’s thoughts interrupted when his phone buzzed loudly. “Hello?”

It was his manager, Hao Wanjing. “I hope you’re ready, Yibo. Xia Ping is almost there to pick you up.”

Yibo looked around his apartment again then replied, “Yeah I’m ready. I just need to make a quick stop then I’ll head straight to the studio.”

The other end was silent for a while. Yibo bit his lip nervously and waited for her to say something.

“Yibo,” she began, and he noted the way her voice was gentle like she was carefully coaxing an answer out of him, “where do you have to stop? You know there’s not much time, right?”

“Right, yes I know. Jing-jie, it’s just a quick stop to give something to my friend, please?” He put on his best pleading voice and hoped she’d drop it. Besides, he’d been up early for the very reason that he’d have enough time to drop off his things at Xiao Zhan’s apartment before he went off to work.

Jing-jie huffed loudly, “Fine, fine. But make it quick!”

Yibo nodded, “Yes, fine don’t worry it’ll be done soon.”

Hanging up on her, he quickly dialled Xiao Zhan, hoping the other man was already awake by now.

Luckily, he picked up on the second ring, “Yibo?”

Yibo practically melted at the way his voice sounded deep and husky in the morning; he must’ve just woken up.

“Zhan-ge hope I didn’t wake you.”

Xiao Zhan, always the polite one, replied, “No of course not, I had a good, long sleep, don’t worry.”

A part of Yibo was relieved he was getting enough sleep. The other part of him, however, was itching to tease the man. “Oh? Of course, Zhan-ge gets his beauty sleep every night. That’s why no one can be as handsome as Zhan-ge.”

Xiao Zhan was already groaning, “Oh my God what have I done to deserve this torment?”

Yibo cackled, “Now this torment is coming to live with you.”

Xiao Zhan’s tone changed, “And I’m very grateful for that. Seriously, Yibo, thanks.”

Yibo scoffed in disgust, “My friends don’t thank me, Zhan-ge, don’t make me feel like a stranger.”

“Alright, alright Lao Wang, just get here.”

Yibo laughed, “Yeah, I’m leaving now I just wanted to let you know I’m dropping my things off then later I’ll join you for lunch.”

“Okay, see you.”

With that, Yibo quickly grabbed his things and made sure to pack his house keys as well before closing all the doors in his apartment. Sighing, he looked around; he wouldn’t be back here for the next few days and if he did come back it would only be to get more things.

No more living alone like he’d gotten used to. Sharing a space had never been difficult for Yibo but over the past year he’d gotten used to living alone, having his stuff all around him and not worrying if he was encroaching on anyone else’s territory.

Of course, moving in with Zhan-ge meant he couldn’t take his beloved helmets, several skateboards, and his Lego sets.

Still, it could be worse. And anyway, he was in a way sacrificing having these things to spend time with Xiao Zhan and Meihua. In time, he’d learn to let go of materialistic possessions.

* * *

Reaching Xiao Zhan’s building, Yibo quickly ducked in through the back entrance and took the lift up to the fifth floor. He knocked on his door a couple of times but it was opened fairly quickly. There was a five o’ clock shadow covering his upper lip and chin, and he was dressed in ragged sweatpants. His hair was also a mess, testament to him waking up just then.

But Xiao Zhan still managed to look beautiful.

Yibo smiled at him, “You look terrible.” He said the exact opposite of what he meant because he didn’t want to lose the easy camaraderie he had going on with the man. It would be awkward for them both if Yibo managed to hit on Xiao Zhan on the very first day he moved in.

Muttering a quick word to his bodyguard who stood behind him, suspiciously sneaking glances inside, Yibo quickly moved into the house and shut the door behind him. He deposited his bags onto the floor near the laundry room.

“Hey.” He greeted Xiao Zhan properly who chuckled at him and offered him his cup of green tea.

Yibo shook his head, “No, I have to head out quickly. But there’s something I need to do first.”

He ignored Xiao Zhan’s ‘what?’ and hurriedly stepped out of his shoes near the front door and practically ran to the bedroom. Moving silently, he pressed a kiss to Meihua’s cheek, who stirred a little before settling, before running back out to put his shoes on.

Xiao Zhan was huffing with laughter, “Yibo, are you even human?”

He flashed Xiao Zhan a grin before standing up, “Make something tasty.”

Yibo heard the man scoff behind him as he opened the door again and Ping-ge stepped back hastily like he hadn’t been trying to listen. Yibo pursed his lips and nodded at him, “Let’s go.”

“Bye Zhan-ge.” He called to the man who waved at him once before closing the door.

Wang Yibo knew his team would never ruin his reputation but they would try their best to limit any damage to him that could come out of personal relationships.

Ping-ge had been with him for many years but he was still working for Yibo’s manager, and not Yibo himself. So, he needed to be careful.

They arrived at the studio where Yibo would be filming a new advertisement, and he was disappointed to see the way fans were flocking the area. There were so many of them Yibo wondered how they didn’t manage to come under his car. 

Shaking his head, he adjusted his black face mask and lowered his cap over his eyes.

When would his fans have some sense? He hated putting out posts on Weibo to let them know what they were doing was wrong, but maybe they needed a reminder now and then.

His car pulled down into the underground parking where, thankfully, security hadn’t allowed any fan to enter.

Exiting his car, he speed-walked straight into the building, wanting to be done with the day already.

His mind flashed back to the time this used to happen with him in Korea. Then, there had been four supporting brothers walking hand-in-hand with him and when it got especially tough Yixuan-ge would hold onto him extra tight, like he was afraid they’d take Yibo away.

Yibo smiled fleetingly behind his face mask; God, he really missed his brothers. He should get together with Wenhan and Xuan-ge soon.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Yibo greeted the filming crew and directors before he was swept away by the stylists and make-up artists.

* * *

Xiao Zhan stood there for a minute after Yibo left, shaking his head at the hurricane that had just visited him. He smiled at the now-closed front door and turned around. 

Yibo’s bags were still there and Xiao Zhan hesitated before setting his cup of tea down at a table nearby before transporting both bags to his bedroom.

He hated doing this but he figured Yibo wouldn’t mind, especially since he’d left the bags in his house. Unzipping one of them, he found it full of Yibo’s shoes. 

He chuckled and shook his head, “Mr. Nike sponsorship, I see.”

Xiao Zhan opened his wardrobe’s doors; it wasn’t too massive and nothing like the flashy wardrobe rooms that some people tended to have. He only needed some space for his clothes, shoes and accessories and the rest were packed away into storage because he didn’t need them.

He got to work; bending down, he made some space for Yibo’s shoes and set each pair down neatly in rows. Next, he worked on Yibo’s clothes, unfolding them and hanging them using the extra hangers. Xiao Zhan willed himself not to blush when he set Yibo’s underwear on an empty shelf next to his own. Finishing off, he set the duffel bags on the floor of his wardrobe, closing the doors.

Stepping back, he bit his lip and looked around the bedroom.

Meihua’s crib had its own spot against the far back wall of his bedroom, well away from the window. His own bed was in the middle of the room, allowing enough space on either side of it.

But Xiao Zhan had clearly not planned for one eventuality; he would have to share his bed with Yibo.

Of course, his bed was king-sized, which was a splurge he’d indulged in a year ago. He was thankful for that now. He can’t imagine sharing a bed with Yibo that was far too small for them both.

Thanks to his height, he’d had it custom-made so it could fit two people quite comfortably. Even if Yibo sprawled in his sleep with all his long limbs, they would barely reach him.

Closing his eyes, he took a breath, held it, then exhaled; it would be alright. Yibo was comfortable with him and he never wanted that to change, so he would act as if being close to him didn’t make his heart beat loudly in his chest.

Besides, he should worry about space.

Xiao Zhan looked around his bedroom again and realized there wasn’t enough space for Meihua’s things. She would need a wardrobe of her own, a changing table, and enough space to keep her supplies nearby.

He worried his bottom lip with his teeth as he thought hard. An apartment change would be good, but he couldn’t move everything into yet another apartment. The entire process was tedious and took too long. He would just have to store some of her things in his office while he worked out a solution. Maybe eventually he could refurbish the office into a nursery. She would have enough space for a couple of years - 

His thoughts froze; what was he thinking? A couple of years?

Xiao Zhan huffed, wasn’t he giving her away to his mother? A family? 

His chest tightened dangerously at the idea. But, he shook his head.

No, his niece deserved to have a wonderful life with wonderful parents who loved her and supported her. She didn’t need an absent uncle and his friend who were obviously far too busy in their own careers.

Before Meihua came into his life, Xiao Zhan knew his priorities were his career. Make it big and make enough to settle down comfortably. But Meihua - 

Xiao Zhan scolded himself mentally. Right now, his priority was to take care of _jiejie’s_ funeral and make sure Meihua was doing alright. That was step 1. Everything else was secondary.

Taking a deep breath, he exited his bedroom, intent on getting some work done.

* * *

Wang Yibo stretched his neck to the side and exhaled. He was finally done. He was grateful not to have any interviews this time, he was tired of being awkwardly polite in each and every one of them. He thanked the filming crew and directors, bowing to them once collectively before he headed out. Cap firmly on his head, he adjusted his mask and settled into the car.

Yibo turned to his bodyguard, “The fans?”

Ping-ge shook his head, “We had security cordon them off.”

Yibo sighed; he was always protective of his fans, he never wanted security to handle them or hurt them in any way. But sometimes they just made it so difficult for him to work, he wished they could understand him.

Lifting his shirt, he edged out his phone and checked it.

Xiao Zhan had left him a few messages.

> **Xiao Zhan**
> 
> Hey hope you’re done with your work
> 
> I talked to a paediatrician that Meihua’s social worker recommended
> 
> Her office had done a check-up on her after the accident
> 
> She’s missing a few vaccines so I want to go tomorrow to get them done
> 
> Will you be available?

Yibo bit his lip as he read through. It was worrying that Meihua was missing some vaccines and he agreed that Xiao Zhan should go right away. But he was confused as to what the man was asking of him. Was he inviting Yibo along? Or did he mean for him to wait for them to return?

He typed out his question.

> **You**
> 
> ok so u want me there?
> 
> or do u want me to go with u?

> **Xiao Zhan**
> 
> I’m working those details out
> 
> Just wanted to know if you’re free tomorrow

> **You**
> 
> yeh dont wry 
> 
> im mostly free
> 
> **Xiao Zhan**
> 
> Thanks Lao Wang😊
> 
> **You**
> 
> 😉✌🏼  
>   
> 

Yibo locked his phone and set it down on his thigh. He turned his face to the window and thought hard.

Then he faced Xia Ping, who was sitting patiently on his left.

“Ping-ge?” 

Yibo waited for the man to face him.

“If I wanted to go somewhere off-work could you accompany me?”

Xia Ping raised an eyebrow and Yibo hurried to explain himself.

“Say I want to visit my dentist or a doctor, could you take me there?”

Xia Ping looked at him for a moment before nodding, “Of course. You have my number.”

Yibo nodded and smiled at him, “Thanks ge.”

His bodyguard nodded at him then turned to look forward.

Yibo sighed in relief; if he had to take Xiao Zhan with Meihua to the doctor’s, then he was glad to have at least one bodyguard with them, in case they were recognized.

Recognizing the street they were on, Yibo quickly prompted the driver to change his directions.

Beside him, Ping-ge flashed him a suspicious look. Yibo knew the man probably recognized the place from this morning.

He flashed him a generous smile, “My friend made me lunch today, can’t miss it.”

Digging through the backseat, he hefted his skateboard over his shoulder; he barely got to play on it today since filming meant he had to stay in one place quite a lot.

Just as he did in the morning, Yibo went in through the back and before he knew it, he was finally in Xiao Zhan’s apartment, a place that was beginning to smell more like home for him than his own apartment.

Xiao Zhan opened the door, looking slightly annoyed.

Fearing something was wrong, Yibo asked, “What’s wrong?”

Xiao Zhan shook his head, “I need to get you a key so I don’t have to get up every time you come over.” But the man was smiling as he turned away so Yibo laughed at him.

“Xiao-laoshi’s bones are hurting every day. He needs extra care and attention in his old age.”

Just as he said it, he had to dodge a badly-aimed fist in the form of Xiao Zhan’s surprisingly small hand.

Yibo cackled throatily before throwing himself onto the sofa.

“Where’s my baby girl?” He demanded quite loudly at Xiao Zhan, who raised an eyebrow at his tone.

Yibo instantly softened his face into an innocent smile, “Please, ge?”

Xiao Zhan shook his head, “Menace. She’s in her crib, as usual.”

Then, the man leaned back to look at the clock in the living room. “Actually go wake her, it’s time for her milk otherwise she’ll miss it.”

“Okay!” Feeling energized, Yibo sprang up from the sofa and entered the bedroom.

Behind him, Xiao Zhan grimaced at his endless energy. Then, he broke into quiet laughter when he heard Yibo exclaiming, “Whoa, look who’s up already! Wow, you’re already so grown up, you don’t need me anymore do you - “

He turned and walked away to the kitchen to set the table, as Yibo continued to endlessly rant about his day to Meihua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this was good :')  
> as always i love y'all's comments so pls leave some more? :D  
> also my tumblr/twitter: @mszwhy  
> also how long do you think xz will struggle until he finally admits to being a dad? lol


	6. separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok im sorry its been AGES i know but i was a little distracted by writing other fics so here ya go.  
> yb is so obviously in love that it shows

They were finally done for the day; Xiao Zhan sighed as he settled next to Wang Yibo on the sofa, the TV playing some random movie, the plot of which he lost a long while ago. Yibo was surprisingly serene next to him. He had Meihua tucked into his elbow, bundled in her soft, white blanket, eyes glazed over yet staring at the screen.

Xiao Zhan bit his lip and held in his laughter. Yibo was clearly sleepy and tired and was barely awake at this point. That might have to do something with the huge meal of sauced beef ribs that they had, Yibo’s favourite.

His lips twitched at the memory of Yibo stuffing his mouth so he resembled a squirrel more than his human self.

All too soon, the late hours of the night had creeped up on them. Yibo cracked his jaw open on a yawn and Xiao Zhan decided that was enough staying up. They had to figure out the sleeping arrangements too.

_ What sleeping arrangements? You’ll be sleeping next to him, that’s arrangement enough, _ whispered a voice that sounded suspiciously like Xuan Lu in his mind.

He unintentionally cleared his throat out loud, causing Yibo to sit up from where he was slouching on the sofa end.

“Zhan-ge?” He mumbled sleepily, his grip on Meihua secure.

Xiao Zhan huffed in amusement at the bleary look in his eyes, “Yibo let’s get to sleep okay? It’s been a long day for you.”

He expected Yibo to protest and exclaim how he was still young but the man barely managed a nod. After that, it was quick work to get Meihua back in her crib while Yibo attended to himself in the washroom.

The washroom door clicked open slowly behind him, as he readied the extra blankets and arranged them side by side on the bed. Xiao Zhan turned around and immediately regretted everything. Yibo’s face was obscured; he was wrestling with a white t-shirt and struggling to put it on. The situation gave Xiao Zhan a full view of his abs, tight against his lightly tanned skin. For a moment, Xiao Zhan openly stared at the way those abs flexed as Yibo moved, the way his sleep trousers rested dangerously low on sharp hip bones, the way Yibo’s skin was so smooth and hairless - 

“Zhan-ge?”

He jolted and snapped his eyes to Yibo’s and found amusement lurking in them. Pink lips twitched like he was trying hard not to smile. “You okay?”

“I’m-” Xiao Zhan’s voice cracked embarrassingly, “I’m fine, Yibo. Uh -yeah, just uh- thinking.”

“Thinking?” Yibo walked over to him and was Xiao Zhan really that delirious or did the other man’s voice get deeper?

“Mn.” Xiao Zhan turned back to arrange the blankets a little more, unnecessary though it was.

There was silence in the room, save for Meihua’s soft breathing and the wall clock’s sharp ticking.

Then Yibo spoke, “So, which side should I take?”

Xiao Zhan looked at him in surprise, it wasn’t often Yibo would give up on teasing him so quickly.

He blinked for a moment then answered, “Oh, take any side. Usually I sleep in the middle since it’s all me. But I’ll have to get up in the middle of the night to give Meihua her bottle so maybe you should take the far end.”

Yibo shook his head, “I said I was gonna help, didn’t I? I’ll help you then too.”

Xiao Zhan snorted, “If you can get up. You sleep like the dead, don’t you?”

Yibo bared his teeth at him while Xiao Zhan laughed and settled on the side closer to Meihua, like the stubborn man that he was.

Yibo shook his head at him again then sat down on the other side.

He heard shuffling behind him and a click. The room darkened but not completely like Yibo expected it to be. He turned around, surprised, then spotted a large dolphin night-light mounted on the back wall of the room. It emitted a soft, orange light that was mostly soothing but did the job of lightly illuminating every corner of the room. Meihua didn’t make a sound, so Yibo allowed himself to silently appreciate the night-light as he laid down next to Xiao Zhan.

The man’s eyes were closed, the blanket only up to his waist. His whole body was twisted so his face was hidden in his arms on the pillow. Yibo smiled and turned himself around as he propped his head up on his hand. He stared unashamedly at Xiao Zhan, whom Yibo could feel hadn’t completely fallen asleep. He was proven right in the next minute.

“What are you doing?” His voice came out muffled from where his face was smushed against the pillow.

Yibo snorted, “Just admiring Xiao-laoshi’s night visuals, wow, the glow under his skin-”

Xiao Zhan whined, “Yibo~ stop, please! Just go to sleep, you monster.”

Yibo laughed to himself for a moment before quieting down. 

He whispered, “Goodnight, Zhan-ge,” then laid down flat against the bed and closed his eyes.

Sleep claimed him rather quickly but not before he felt a fleeting touch against his forehead.  
  


* * *

  
The next day he had just wrapped up another recording when his phone buzzed with a new message.

> **Xiao Zhan**
> 
> So I talked to her doctor and some people
> 
> And they all suggested a home visit
> 
> They have Meihua’s history so they know which vaccinations she’s missing
> 
> I think it’s safer to have a nurse and doctor come to her
> 
> Especially now with the fans situation

Yibo pursed his lips at the thought of Meihua getting fan attention at such a young age.

> **You**
> 
> yh ofc
> 
> do whats best for her
> 
> when is the visit
> 
> **Xiao Zhan**
> 
> As soon as possible
> 
> We’ll have to fly to Chongqing after a few days for the funeral
> 
> I want her vaccinations done before it
> 
> Is tomorrow fine?
> 
> **You**
> 
> yh that works

Yibo fiddled nervously with his jacket. There was one thing he couldn’t help Xiao Zhan with, no matter how hard he tried. There was no way he could accompany them both all the way to Chongqing, and even if he did it would raise several eyebrows, Xiao Zhan’s family included.

The last thing he wanted for Xiao Zhan was more stress. He’d noticed the way sometimes his eyes would get that faraway look, like he was reliving memories. Sometimes, he’d look at Meihua so gently it made Yibo turn away to give some privacy. The man was clearly aggrieved and conflicted and needed all the closure he could get through the funeral.

But Yibo couldn’t help but worry for him. 

The funeral was scheduled to be in a few days which meant Xiao Zhan would fly out with Meihua the day before. Altogether, that was four days the two would be gone, and Yibo wasn’t comfortable with living in someone else’s house without them being there.

He raised the issue during lunch the same day.

Xiao Zhan raised his eyebrow, “What are you saying?”

Yibo crunched on some cucumbers before answering, “I’ll go back to my place for the week then come over on the weekend with more stuff.”

Xiao Zhan’s tone was strange when he said, “Meihua and I come back on Thursday. You won’t come to us, then?”

Yibo’s chopsticks came to a stop as he looked up at the man. Xiao Zhan was avoiding looking at him, and was studiously staring at his sour noodles. He didn’t know how to answer that.

Yibo swallowed his bite and carefully answered, “If you want me to.”

Xiao Zhan’s eyes snapped up to his, “Do  _ you  _ want to?”

Yibo stared at him incredulously, “Of course I want to, when have I never wanted to see you two?”

Xiao Zhan broke his gaze and looked down, his shoulders relaxing minutely. 

“Sorry, Yibo, I didn’t mean to say it like that.”

Yibo shook his head and reached out to cover Xiao Zhan’s hand resting on the table.

“Zhan-ge, stop doubting that I’ll be here. Of course I’ll be here. If it makes you feel better I’ll go home for a day then come back here so when you two get home I’ll be here.”

Xiao Zhan looked at him self-consciously then shook his head, “No, Yibo what am I saying? Of course you can go home and do whatever you want. You deserve to have some time on your own. A full night’s sleep would be good for you and - “

“Zhan-ge,” Yibo interrupted him, “I’ll get plenty of sleep here, just like I got last night. And don’t worry about my own time, I’m gonna visit my UNIQ brothers when you’re gone so I won’t be alone.”

Xiao Zhan sighed heavily and nodded, “Okay, good. And -”

But Yibo stopped him with a tight grip on his hand, “Stop worrying about everything else. Just worry about yourself, please.”

He expected Xiao Zhan to get mad at him but he just slumped his head over defeatedly. The hand under his own turned and gripped back, fingers intertwined with each other. Yibo knew he was crying, that happened quite often nowadays.

“Thank you, Yibo.”

“I said no thanks between friends.”

“Yeah well I have manners.”

Realizing the moment was over, Yibo retaliated with a kick under the table as Xiao Zhan sprung up with a laugh, tears long forgotten.

Xiao Zhan sniffed loudly, “Okay c’mon help me with the dishes. Meihua should be up soon.”

Yibo followed the other man into the kitchen with the dishes and he rinsed while Xiao Zhan packed the rest of it away. It was quiet between them until Xiao Zhan broke the silence.

“Is tomorrow fine with you? Though I can totally handle the whole thing on my own, that’s fine.”

“I’ll be there.” Yibo didn’t bother to look up from his washing.

He heard Xiao Zhan laugh softly, before replying, “Okay.”

A cry from the bedroom alerted them.

Xiao Zhan frowned, “She’s up way too early.” Even as he said it, he rushed out of the kitchen, leaving Yibo to follow soon after.

When Yibo entered the bedroom he saw Xiao Zhan bouncing gently on his feet, swaying Meihua from side to side. Her blankets were left in the crib and she was clad in a soft blue onesie. Yibo could see her fists flailing around as she cried earnestly.

He frowned, “What’s wrong?”

Xiao Zhan looked worried but shook his head, “I don’t know. Usually this calms her down.”

“Sing to her.” Yibo suggested and Xiao Zhan looked confused before realizing what he meant.

Yibo smirked, only someone like Xiao Zhan could forget he was a nationally-renowned singer.

Xiao Zhan continued his swaying, but began to hum a familiar melody.

Yibo listened for a while before recognizing it to be the opening notes of  _ Satisfied,  _ a song Xiao Zhan had released a while back. It was perfect for such a situation, his voice was gentle, the notes were soothing. Unknowingly, Yibo started swaying to the song, too.

He stepped forward and leaned into Xiao Zhan’s space. Meihua’s eyes were half-closed and Yibo started speaking in a hushed voice, “Your singing really did -”

But before he could complete his sentence, Meihua snapped her eyes open and looked directly at him.

Yibo could only stare in shock as she began whimpering, all the while staring at him. He looked at Xiao Zhan who was also staring at Meihua with his jaw open. 

“Did she just -?”

“Recognize you? Yeah.” Xiao Zhan replied, his voice strained.

Yibo stared a little more. Meihua continued her whimpering, but this time her eyes were wide open, sleep forgotten.

She seemed to be looking directly at Yibo and he leaned back up to his full height in surprise.

At that, she seemingly lost sight of him, as brown eyes darted around, whimpers turning into a full cry.

Xiao Zhan suddenly let out a sharp ‘ah!’ and Yibo turned to look at him.

“I think I know what’s happening here.”

Yibo tilted his head in question.

“Babies have terrible eyesight. So she didn’t know you were standing behind me until you leaned in. Then she saw you and woke right up!”   
Xiao Zhan laughed, his voice laced with shock still.

Yibo started, “So she-?”

Xiao Zhan completed his sentence for him, “-wants you to hold her, yes.”

Yibo tried to hold it in but he still managed to preen for a few moments before stepping up.

“Oh my God, look at your smug face.” He couldn’t hide it since Xiao Zhan guffawed at his expression.

Childishly, Yibo stuck out his tongue, before taking Meihua from him.

Xiao Zhan giggled, “So mature, look at you.”

Yibo smirked and walked to the bed, sitting down. “Leave the room, Zhan-ge, only  _ young  _ people are allowed here.”

Xiao Zhan made a face at him and turned to walk away, “Oh ha-ha. I’m leaving because I’m an adult and I have work to do.”

Yibo grinned, “You mean like arranging your music records alphabetically?”

Xiao Zhan turned around and hissed at him, “That was only because you replaced it in the wrong section!”

He ignored Yibo’s teasing laughter and walked away with a huff.

* * *

“...and so the little rabbit went off to his little burrow with his mother, and everything about the unpleasant fox was all forgotten. The end! Eh? How’d you like that? Good enough? Or should I tell you the really boring ones that have got moral stories in them? I doubt you’ll like those, Xiao Hua. They’re too boring for an intelligent girl like you. And so gorgeous too.”

Yibo heard Xiao Zhan’s laugh resonate in the room, and settle around him so deliciously, that he had to curl away from the sound to protect himself.

Xiao Zhan noticed him moving, though, and called out, “Look, even Uncle Yibo is up.”

Yibo realized the voice was coming from his right, and both Xiao Zhan and Meihua were on the bed beside him. He smiled and stretched, opening his eyes to the soft, morning light.

Xiao Zhan was staring at him, and when Yibo looked back, he quickly looked back at Meihua beside him.

Yibo smirked at his reaction then turned his attention to the baby next to him.

“Morning,  _ Xiao Hua,”  _ emphasizing the nickname just to see Xiao Zhan flush prettily, “why are you two on the bed this morning?”

“Because we have a busy, long day ahead of us and we’re getting an earlier head-start.” Xiao Zhan stated, giving Yibo a pointed look.

Yibo rolled his eyes and sat up on the bed, “I’m not a morning person, Zhan-ge. Besides, what long day? I thought we had nothing to do today.”

“Wang Yibo!” Xiao Zhan practically screeched, eyes wide. “Did I not tell you about the vaccinations?”

An expression of realization passed over Yibo’s face. “Oh, wait, that’s  _ today _ ?”

Before Xiao Zhan could answer him, Yibo reached across the bed and took Meihua into his arms.

“My baby will be in pain today~” he lamented loudly, ignoring Xiao Zhan’s incredulous expression.

“If I could I would take the pain from you.” He continued and quietly whispered to her, pressing a kiss against her forehead. Xiao Zhan was quiet from across him as he observed them.

Yibo looked up at him and he wore the gentlest of smiles. “You really care for her, huh?”

Yibo nodded hesitantly, not sure where the conversation was leading.

He licked his lips nervously and asked, “Is that a problem?”

Xiao Zhan frowned and shook his head, instantly easing the worry in Yibo’s chest.

“No, no. That’s never a problem. I’m just happy Meihua has people to worry over her like this.”

“She’s not an orphan, Zhan-ge,” Yibo chided him gently, “she never will be as long as we’re around. Even if her mother’s gone, she still has people in this world to take care of her. In time, you’ll realise how precious that is.”

Xiao Zhan stared at Yibo before lowering his eyes to the bed on which they were sitting. The man blinked furiously and Yibo realised he was probably trying to hold back tears.

Xiao Zhan pursed his lips and nodded, “Yeah, you’re right.” Here, he looked up, “She has us.”

Yibo nodded assuringly, even though he’d been speaking of Zhan-ge’s mother as well being in Meihua’s life, he was more than happy to be included in their little team of Meihua protectors.

He clutched the baby in his arms a little more firmly and looked down at her, smiling. There was no doubt he’d do anything and everything to keep her safe and healthy.

Speaking of which, he looked up at Xiao Zhan who’d moved on from the moment and was now folding up Meihua’s blankets that were strewn messily around on the bed.

“Hey, when does the nurse and doctor get here?”

Xiao Zhan looked up then looked around the room for a few moments before reaching for a watch set on the side-table; it was Yibo’s.

“Ehh, it’s pretty early now anyway, but they should be here before lunch.”

Yibo nodded, “Alright I’m gonna go get ready then.”

The next hour or so was spent washing up, then getting his daily morning fixings done. Yibo had pilfered a box of cereal from one of the kitchen cabinets and was crunching lazily on his breakfast. In the background, he could hear Zhan-ge flitting about nervously, propping up cushions the right way, making sure everything on display was clean, fussing over Meihua’s outfit like it mattered what she wore. He smiled into his bowl of cereal, then instantly frowned when he realized how much Meihua would cry today.

At the thought, he called out, “Zhan-ge, have we thought of how we’re gonna calm Meihua down after the vaccination?”

He heard Xiao Zhan halt in his tracks and sigh, “Yibo, you know there’s no way of doing that until the baby calms down herself. We can’t take away her pain, she'll have to go through it.”

The sodden cereal in his gut turned to lead and Yibo forced himself to breathe through the nausea. He nodded without answering and looked back at his bowl of cereal that had gone soggy by now. He hated the idea of Meihua in any sort of pain, though he’d barely known the baby a few days now, he’d already vowed to himself to protect her from the world.

But it was necessary.

_It was necessary for her health_ , he repeated to himself as he watched the doctor administer her vaccine into her thigh. He watched helplessly from the corner of the room, lips bitten raw, as Meihua cried loud and shrill from the pain. Yibo flinched like he’d been the one with the needle in his thigh. 

He stood several feet away from where Xiao Zhan was currently cuddling Meihua and bouncing her to make her stop crying. It was working very poorly. But the man was focused on the doctor’s words of advice and nodding gratefully. Yibo felt incensed; first the doctor had the audacity to stab his baby girl with a needle and now he was telling Zhan-ge how to take care of it? He glared unapologetically at the doctor, all the way until the man and the nurse with him left the apartment.

Yibo heard Xiao Zhan snort just as the door closed behind them two and he looked over to see the man wearing an amused expression while carefully holding a bottle to Meihua’s mouth. He finally walked over to them and observed Meihua closely.

Her skin was a little flushed, probably from the excessive crying and it broke Yibo’s heart to see tears still clinging to her lashes. He tutted and cooed at her and wiped her tears away, feeling Xiao Zhan’s gaze on him.

“What?” He asked the man, bitingly.

Xiao Zhan’s lips quirked up, “Nothing. You’re really amusing when you turn into Papa bear.”

Yibo looked up at him incredulously, “Eh?”

Xiao Zhan laughed gently and shook his head, “You were over there looking so mad at the doctor that I didn’t want to call you over in case you bit his head off.”

Yibo glared at Xiao Zhan as the man chortled at the mental image that would make. He made an irritated noise and bent down to kiss Meihua softly on her cheek.

“I don’t like anyone hurting my baby girl.” He scoffed and pouted as Xiao Zhan quieted down and smiled at him.

He looked into Xiao Zhan’s eyes; Yibo was bent at his waist to be on his eye level as the other man was sat on the sofa with Meihua in his arms. Xiao Zhan blinked slowly at him, still smiling lazily like it was the one thing he wanted to do all day.

Yibo took a deep breath in and stood up again, “Right, that’s done then.”

Xiao Zhan blinked rapidly like he was waking from a dream and shook his head, “Uh yeah. So lunch after this, and do you have any plans?”

Yibo shook his head and smiled, “My whole day is for you both. So let’s make the most of it.”  
  


* * *

  
“And you’re sure you have everything?”

“Yes, Mother.” Xiao Zhan muttered before yelping as Yibo’s hand smacked on his arm.

“Be nice to this gege, Yibo or I won’t bring back anything from Chongqing.”

Yibo turned away from him and his open suitcase set up on the bed, whispering something to himself. Xiao Zhan stood up from bending over the suitcase and frowned at him.

“Did you say something?”

Yibo scratched his neck like he was nervous, “Yeah I-uh-I said just bring yourselves back, that’s enough for me.”

Xiao Zhan was silent for a panicked moment before he whooped, “Whoa Yibo-ah! What a line, eh?” He teased the other man hoping to alleviate the tense moment but Yibo frowned at him.

“It wasn’t a line, I mean it. Just come back safely.”

Xiao Zhan sighed and clamped a hand on Yibo’s shoulder. “I heard you Yibo, and we’ll come back safely, don’t worry. Both of us.”

Yibo swallowed and nodded then moved away from him and walked over to where Meihua was still peacefully napping in her crib.

It was late evening and they’d had an early dinner so Xiao Zhan could do his final packing, which wasn’t much since he was only staying for two days. His team had scheduled an event with one of his sponsoring brands and he really couldn’t delay it, not even for a funeral which pissed him off. But it was what it was, so he vowed to be back before then. His flight left early in the morning and he wanted to be there beforehand so he could get the extra documents for Meihua processed in time.

But Yibo had been increasingly nervous the past few days, even more so now that his time to leave came closer. He’d assured the other man that everything was safe and he’d even taken extra precaution by making his team place him in another city doing an event that didn’t exist, so he’d be able to travel with Meihua without being spotted. But Yibo had been antsy; he hadn’t even completed one whole bowl of rice before giving up on dinner.

Xiao Zhan guessed he was nervous to be alone after a whole week of living with someone, but that seemed impossible since Yibo had lived alone for years now.

He cleared his throat, catching Yibo’s attention, who was standing next to the crib watching Meihua.

“You okay?”

Yibo nodded absently at his question and glanced away.

“Yibo,” he began, not knowing how to put it in words, “if something’s bothering you, please tell me. If you want to go back to your apartment you know I’m fine with that, right? I don’t want you to be alone in a place that isn’t familiar to you.”

Yibo’s mouth twisted as if from frustration and he looked down, rubbing fingers over his forehead.

“It’s not that Zhan-ge,” he admitted in a low voice, “it’s just I’ve gotten used to being around you two and I don’t know.” He shrugged. “I’m gonna miss both of you.”

Xiao Zhan stood stock still, unsure of what he was feeling. He felt elated that Yibo would miss him so much but also dismayed that he couldn’t take Yibo with him to Chongqing. Seeing him in obvious distress made Xiao Zhan want to rectify the situation somehow, but  _ how _ ?

He pursed his lips with frustration but Yibo straightened up, “Don’t worry about me. I told you to just worry about yourselves and make it back here safe. Please Zhan-ge, that’s all I want.”

Yibo pouted and Xiao Zhan melted instantly. “Okay.” He whispered as Yibo smiled gratefully at him.

The moment passed as Meihua squirmed, a telltale sign she was waking up, and Yibo’s attention was completely diverted. Xiao Zhan quickly rummaged around in the bedside table to look for his charger, making sure to keep his glasses and some cash, just in case.

Since he had to leave for the airport in the A.M. he decided to forgo sleeping, and just focus on whatever he was taking. He sent off a quick text to his bodyguards who’d help him board the flight and from there on it would be just him and Meihua off to Chongqing.

***

Leaving a sleep-deprived Wang Yibo at the doorstep of his flat had been far more difficult than he imagined. He’d never seen the man look so soft, ruffled, and grumpy at the same time.

“Bye-bye.” He’d pathetically waved at Xiao Zhan and Meihua, who was in her carrier, as they’d walked off to the elevator.

Xiao Zhan sighed just as soon as he’d sat down in his plane seat, setting Meihua’s carrier gently beside him. He was glad to have chosen business class seats since a flight attendant came to him right away and helped secure Meihua down for the flight. Speaking of the baby, he was glad to see Meihua’s calm nature show up during the flight. She barely made a sound, content to lazily suck on her pacifier as Xiao Zhan fidgeted in his own seat. He was eager to see his parents again, and for them to see Meihua. Hopefully, she’d take a liking to them since they were likely to be her future guardians. He ignored as the thought swirled nervously in his gut.

After a smooth landing, Xiao Zhan took a deep breath and a moment to himself. It was time to say goodbye to his precious  _ jiejie _ .  
  


* * *

  
Back in Beijing, Wang Yibo had taken a long nap, exhausted due to staying up so late to see Xiao Zhan and Meihua off. When he awoke, he immediately felt off-kilter. Everything in Xiao Zhan’s flat felt still, the air was the same but there was a silent quality to it that he never noticed before. The man was adorably obsessed with cushions and plush pillows and stuffed toys, so they were strewn about everywhere, propped up on various surfaces. They all seemed to absorb any outside noise, which was great for a flat with a baby in it, but Wang Yibo felt himself slowly losing his mind. He could hear his own heartbeat thundering nervously in his ears and his breath hitched as he realized he’d overslept and it was almost sunset.

Swallowing roughly, he pushed himself up and flitted through the flat, nervously clicking on all the lights and going as far as to switch the TV on, just for some background noise.

He flicked through his phone, ignoring any social media notifications and looked up his group chat with his UNIQ geges.

After a little chatting, he found Yixuan-ge and Wenhan-ge were currently free and in Beijing so he quickly made plans to get a barbeque dinner with them. Yibo ran to the wardrobe, choosing a quick outfit, ignoring the mess in the crib that was Meihua’s washed clothes from yesterday. He’d taken them out of the wash and left it in her crib, not bothering to fold or put it inside yet; he was afraid he’d spend the whole day just sniffing her clothes and he was not going to let himself spiral into that side of creepy yet.

So he ignored everything in the flat, left the lights on and went out, grabbing the key on his way.

Yibo didn’t realize how desperate he’d looked, since Xuan-ge had taken one look at him and said, “So do we need alcohol for this?”

Yibo had paused just as he sat down opposite them both. They were in Xuan-ge’s choice of restaurant which did amazing barbeque and the owner had booked them a quiet, private booth at the back of the place.

“Uh no? Alcohol for what?” Yibo’s eyes darted between them both.

Wenhan leaned in and whispered, “Are you having love troubles?”

Yibo scrunched up his nose in distaste, making Yixuan laugh, “God, don’t say it like that and no, no love troubles at all.”

Yixuan nodded and smiled at him and Wenhan hummed like he was disappointed there was no juicy gossip to be had. Yibo snorted at the man’s fallen expression and thought he should share a new tidbit from his life. But of course, he wanted to drag it out first.

He cleared his throat, “Well actually -”

Wenhan’s head snapped up comically fast and Yibo was surprised they didn’t hear a whipping noise.

“Is there something? I know there is, Yibo-ah, I’ve known you since you were a baby,” Yibo rolled his eyes, “I knew something was up when you wanted to meet.”

“I thought we were meeting because we missed each other or something?”

Wenhan rolled his eyes and flapped a hand dismissively, “Cut the cute shit, tell me the real deal.”

Yixuan slapped Wenhan on the arm, making Yibo laugh as he yelped in pain. “Can we order first? Then you can gossip like a little old lady, Wenhan.”

They quickly ordered enough food to feed an entire family and as soon as the door was shut, leaving them in peace again, Wenhan leaned in, “Now tell us.”

Yibo bit his lip to stop himself from smiling at the ridiculous situation. Back when UNIQ was still a thing, he’d unknowingly and sometimes knowingly be part of several pranks, that mostly were all pulled on poor Xuan-ge. But right now seemed like a nice time to bring that back. He needed a mood booster anyway.

“There’s this girl.”

At that, Wenhan whooped loudly, and Yixuan frowned at him. 

Oh how typical of them, Yibo wondered and stared with a neutral look.

Wenhan was reaching all over the place, naming every girl they’d ever come into contact with, and Yixuan was still frowning thoughtfully at Yibo.

Yibo realized he must be super confused since he’d ended up coming out to Xuan-ge years ago, during an emotional conversation.

“Yibo…” Yixuan started, unsure of how to approach, but Wenhan completely took over the conversation still rambling on about random girls.

“Her name’s Meihua.” Yibo stated, rather smugly because it wasn’t at all a lie, just an omission of important details.

“Whoa, she sounds pretty.” Wenhan’s eyes bugged out and Yibo cackled at his and Xuan-ge’s expression. The latter of the two was trying his utter best to seem interested without looking questionably suspicious.

He decided his excitement to tell them about Meihua far outweighed his eagerness to prank them. Yibo pulled out his phone, tapping it once to make it light up on his lock-screen and set it in front of them on the table.

The lock-screen was a picture of Meihua he'd taken the day they'd bathed and dressed her. Her face was peaceful with sleep, skin flushed red from all the warm water and soap and hair wispy with fragrance. She looked like an angel and Yibo had quickly set it as his lock-screen. He didn't care who saw it.

The two men stared at it for the longest amount of time he’d seen them be silent.

Then, together they exploded into a cacophony of questions and yells making Yibo almost worried they’d be kicked out of the restaurant. Yibo laughed and explained the whole past week to them, leaving out details such as sleeping beside Xiao Zhan or sharing daily meals with him or even being grossly infatuated with him.

He didn’t, however, leave out any detail about Meihua, unknowingly rambling on and on about her little antics and behaviour and what makes her tick.

Time passed and their server brought their food to their table and left, but Yibo never stopped talking about his baby girl.

Finally, Wenhan snapped, “I think I liked it better when we thought you were talking about a girlfriend.”

Yibo’s mouth clamped shut in surprise and he looked down with embarrassment. He caught Yixuan elbowing Wenhan roughly.

“Yibo,” he looked up at Yixuan, “you really care for this family, right?”

He swallowed his bite and nodded nervously.

Wenhan smiled at him, “Yibo I didn’t mean it like that. I was just surprised because we’ve never seen you talk about anyone that much.” He exchanged a glance with Yixuan. “Well no one but your Zhan-ge.”

Yibo blushed and cleared his throat nervously, as Wenhan giggled and Yixuan shook his head in amusement. His crush on Xiao Zhan had been made painfully obvious when he met them for the reunion concert and he’d been ribbed mercilessly for finally falling in love. He never thought they’d still remember about his feelings but here they were.

Wenhan went on, “So I guess it’s no surprise you fell for his daughter, too.” He snorted into his noodles as he said it, making Xuan-ge slap him again and Yibo flush.

“He’ll be back soon in a few days. Do you guys wanna meet her?” Yibo asked them, hopeful his geges would take interest in meeting Meihua and smiled triumphantly as they nodded enthusiastically. He’d ask Xiao Zhan first, of course, but Yibo wanted to show Meihua off to the world. She was the most intelligent baby he’d ever met and sure, he hadn’t met that many but still. Meihua was the prettiest, smartest baby, ever. And Yibo has never lied about anything in his life, so he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote after so long that im not sure if it reads seamlessly, do let me know if there's any mistakes i dont have time to beta  
> also i know yibo's tone and thoughts sometimes sounds childish but i wanted to show how hes too young to be a dad or a father figure. hes more of an excited gege BUT we might see some character development yet eh?


	7. homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeyeyeye im back bb  
> this is more of a filler chapter  
> enjoy x

Wang Yibo was not sulking, he _wasn’t_ , alright. He may be tipsy on his way back to Xiao Zhan’s flat, but he wasn’t sad or sulky or miserable like Wenhan had been teasing him about. Sure he was pouting and sure he made a mess of the living room once he entered and sulkily threw his stuff down without cleaning up. 

But he had a good reason, he thought blearily, as he lay in the vast bed that was custom-made to hold a six foot tall man. His eyes strayed over to the crib, empty but full of baby clothes. A pang of his heart had him reaching for the TV remote and soon the entire room was set up in the way he liked; the television was on but on low volume, the door cracked just the bit to let light in and in a fit of sentiment Yibo had switched on the dolphin night-light on Meihua’s side of the room.

The alcohol was now getting to his head with a pounding ache, and he regretted that he drank with his friends after dinner was done. But it was easy to get lost in the fun of it all. Yibo groaned as he shifted over to his side, he really shouldn’t have drunk that much. With his last thought the fleeting image of Xiao Zhan smiling at him, he finally fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning he was well acquainted with the toilet bowl and reminded quite painfully why he didn’t drink as often. His stomach had always been weak and alcohol really brought that out in him. He quickly threw himself into a pitifully cold shower, scrubbing yesterday’s filth away from his skin and his mouth. Yibo grimaced at the taste of his mouth and reached for his toothbrush. God, one day apart from Xiao Zhan and he was already coming home drunk.

In the midst of his violent brushing of teeth, he realized with a jolt that today was the funeral. The day they’d finally bury Meihua’s mother.

Yibo paused for a moment before deciding to speed up his routine. Maybe he could call Zhan-ge before they left.

 _And say what?_ Yibo’s mind inquired.

He was horrible with words and even worse with sentiments and emotions. What could he possibly tell Xiao Zhan to make him feel better before the burial of his cousin sister?

Yibo’s gut clenched with a burp and he grimaced at the feeling. Quickly dressing in his usual pants and T-shirt outfit, he made his way to Xiao Zhan’s office. The computer was powered on and soon he was video-calling the man, hoping he’d pick up.

The call went through a couple times unanswered and Yibo deflated, realizing he was probably late and missed them. He was about to turn away when finally the call accepted and Xiao Zhan’s beautiful face appeared.

Yibo grinned, “Zhan-ge, hey.”

Then realizing the man was mourning he turned down his relief at seeing his face and put on a solemn expression. Xiao Zhan smiled gently at him, though it didn’t reach his eyes, Yibo noticed.

“Hey Yibo. You okay?”

Yibo gulped as he thought back to his misadventure just last night but nodded, intensifying the ache in his head. Something must’ve shown on his face since Xiao Zhan sat up, alert.

“Yibo, you don’t look okay. What’s wrong?”

Even when he was mourning, he was worried about others.

Yibo smiled and shook his head, keeping his expression as controlled as possible.

“I’m alright, Zhan-ge. I called because I wanted to see you before, you know.”

Yibo swallowed nervously, eyes darting all over Xiao Zhan’s face on the grainy screen.

He noticed the haggard expression, the dark circles, the unhappy tilt to his lips, and wished intensely that he could take it all away and replace it with the sunshine-like expression he always carried.

Xiao Zhan looked down and away before looking back up at Yibo through the screen. “I’m fine as I can be, Yibo. And anyway, there’s someone here who misses you a lot.”

Yibo raised his eyebrows, he knew who Xiao Zhan was talking about but part of him wished to ask, _Is it you?_

He pasted on a crooked smile, “Where is my beautiful, baby girl?”

Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes good-naturedly and tilted the camera a bit so Yibo could make out the bundle of cloth in which Meihua was wrapped in.

Yibo cooed at her and even though she was asleep, his heart somehow felt lighter after looking at her.

Xiao Zhan laughed gently and the sound reverberated through Yibo’s aching heart. God, he really was turning into a sap. Only a week around these two and he was losing it.

Yibo shook himself out of the moment when Xiao Zhan angled the camera back up to his face with an apologetic expression.

“Sorry, Yibo, we really must be going now. I’ll send you some pictures of Meihua later okay?”

Yibo nodded and said, “Take care, Zhan-ge.” 

When they hung up, neither man would admit out loud that they somehow felt better about the rest of their day.

* * *

Wang Yibo vowed to be busy for the rest of today. He rummaged around the kitchen for a quick snack then left the flat, keys in pocket and went out for a light stroll and ride on his skateboard. Whilst he was cruising down an empty pathway, he went over his itinerary for the week. He was expected back at the studio soon and he’d need to contact his manager for that. Until then he was free to form his own schedule for the days to come. 

Yibo bit his lip and maneuvered his skateboard around the edge of a park before turning to head back to the flat. He figured he’d use the time to go back to his own flat and get more of his stuff. And maybe even do the laundry. His thoughts flitted back to Meihua’s crib, a mess with her unfolded clothes. Yibo felt appalled at his own behaviour, how could he prove to be a good roommate and flatmate to Xiao Zhan if he couldn’t even take care of the little things around the flat.

Speaking of which, the flat lacked a lot of the stuff needed for babies or children. Yibo should call up Wang Han and maybe ask him; he was a father after all and knew what to get for babies.

Mind made up, he quickly returned to the flat and attacked the bedroom first. He managed to get the bedsheet back under control and everything else cleaned and tucked away before turning to Meihua’s crib.

Folding her clothes was a difficulty, adults had more fabric to work with but how could he fold something that was already a few inches long to begin with? Yibo huffed but did it anyway, carefully tucking away her clothes into the small section of the wardrobe assigned to Meihua. 

Yibo looked around the room; save for Meihua’s crib, nothing else stood out in the room to suggest that a baby lived here. There were no cute wall motifs or fairy lights or any of that shit that Yibo was used to seeing in babies’ rooms or corners.

His mind went back to that one episode of Day Day Up where they’d discussed interior designing and a designer had talked about the best way to set up a baby’s room. 

Make it happy and cheerful, they’d said but nothing in Xiao Zhan’s room was that way. In fact, they didn’t even have the basics of baby equipment. He was pretty sure there was a lot that new parents bought for the arrival of their babies but-

Was it right for him to do this? If he, Wang Yibo, went online right now and bought a bunch of baby stuff for Meihua, would that be him overstepping his boundaries or would Xiao Zhan not mind and appreciate it?

Yibo slumped on the sofa in front of the television.

He pulled out his phone from his pocket and called Wang Han. He, at least, wanted to know what he could get for her. Maybe he wouldn’t go through with it, but maybe he would.

* * *

But as soon as he started the conversation with ‘So Xiao Zhan has a baby now’, Wang Han was quick on it.

“And how do you feel about that?”

“Ah?” Yibo was confused by the question.

“I meant, Yibo-ah,” Wang Han’s tone was gentle, “how do you feel now that your Zhan-ge has a baby. I thought you liked him?”

“Han-ge!” Yibo gasped and looked around the flat like Xiao Zhan would appear at an instant and demand to know what Wang Han meant.

The man laughed throatily, “I know you like him but he has a baby now, Wang Yibo. And with whom, we don’t know-”

“No no, Han-ge,” here Yibo palmed his face in consternation at himself for not explaining the full situation, “it’s not like that, she’s his niece.”

Of course the man would’ve jumped to the supposed conclusion if he started with ‘Xiao Zhan has a baby’. His heart panged at the thought of it; what if Xiao Zhan had actually had a baby of his own. Yibo would’ve spent the next decade nursing a broken heart, most probably.

“Ah,” Wang Han hummed knowingly, “why didn’t you say so before? I’m sure he’s a responsible uncle.”

“Mn, he really is.” Yibo said with a smile no one could see.

“So you wanted to ask something?”

“How did you know?” Yibo asked, surprised.

Wang Han laughed again, “Yibo-ah Yibo, I know you don’t call this old man if not for advice on something.”

Yibo felt himself blush intensely, “No Han-ge it’s not like that!”

“Aiyah, it’s fine, dear boy. It’s nothing. I’m happy that you call me out of all people for help. Come tell me what it is and I’ll try and help you.”

Yibo explained the situation to him, even asking him whether he should go ahead and buy her the things.

“Yibo,” Wang Han began, in his sage tone that he often adapted when explaining something to him, “I cannot tell you whether to buy her the things or not.”

Yibo’s heart sank, he’d really hoped someone would make the decision for him.

Wang Han continued, “But I can say this: I know you follow your heart a lot more than your mind. I know gut instinct is very important to you. You use it in competitions, you use it when you’re racing. And you’ll use it here too. Wang Yibo, I cannot tell you whether to buy these things for her or not. But I think deep down you already know you’ve made your mind up.”

Yibo swallowed roughly and blinked. Yes, he knew. And he’d hoped or even expected that someone would come by and knock that decision out of his mind. But Wang Han knew him too well.

Yibo chuckled, embarrassed. “You know me too well, Han-ge.”

“Mn mn, of course I do, my boy. Now go, use the websites I told you about, they have very good products there. And let me know how your experience goes. Maybe we’ll do a whole episode on shopping for babies, eh?”

Yibo laughed again and thanked the man profusely before hanging up.

Well then, here he goes.

* * *

To say Xiao Zhan was exhausted would’ve been an understatement. He felt like he was broken, defeated. The fact that his mother had to dress Meihua in her pretty white dress, which was to signify her mother’s passing was all too much for him. He’d forgone the white for a simple black suit while his own mother chose white as well. Getting there seemed to take forever, but soon he was stood in front of _jiejie’s_ grave, saying his goodbyes. Meihua couldn’t even say her goodbye, she didn’t even know her mother had left the world, he thought with tears choking his throat.

Life was unfair, was something he’d been told a long time ago. But today he genuinely realized that life was short. It was too short to be spent worrying about regrets and what-ifs. There was so much his _jiejie_ had wanted to do before her 35th birthday, something she would never grow old enough for. She would never hear Meihua’s first word or see her first steps. She would never see her smiles and hear her laughter.

But Xiao Zhan would, a voice that sounded too much like Wang Yibo reminded him.

Wang Yibo, that name alone could make him smile in any situation. But now he was incapable of smiling, though he still felt the shameless relief of knowing he had someone to go home to. Someone who would tease him and annoy him but also take care of him and Meihua. And maybe he was selfish to expect that of him or to take from him, but Xiao Zhan was a weak man. Weaker than most when it came to love. And if from the goodness of his heart, Wang Yibo took to caring for him and his niece, he would welcome that with open arms.

But what of Meihua?

He already loved the baby too much and the thought of having her so close to him and taking care of her day in and day out just to give her away tore something inside of him. It didn’t help that every time he thought of caring for her, an image of Wang Yibo playing with her in his living room popped up into his head.

He brought up the conversation during a solemn and silent dinner. They’d gotten takeout which was something his mother frowned upon a lot, but none of them felt like cooking today. Meihua slept soundlessly in her carrier behind them on the sofa. Xiao Zhan played idly with his noodles before looking at his mother.

“Ma,” he began, “what if I took care of Meihua for longer?”

Sluggishly, his mother looked at him, “What do you mean?”

He swallowed and looked at his father who was also waiting for his answer. “I meant if I had help with Meihua I could keep her for longer.”

“Zhan-Zhan,” she began with a disappointed expression, which hurt him more than he admitted, “you know that’s not a good environment for a baby. You’ll be in and out of the city, then what.” She sounded like she was adamant about keeping Meihua but the image in his head of Wang Yibo with Meihua was harder to shake.

“I have Wang Yibo to help with her and -”

“And what?” His mother cut in ruthlessly. “What can you and a boy you barely know do? Can you be parents? Can you do that for her?”

Xiao Zhan’s eyes flooded with tears once more at her tone. She’d never snapped at him that way before, and it was a shock.

He looked down at his noodles, vision blurring with tears, and pursed his mouth closed. Maybe now was not the time.

“My dear-” his father began, coaxing his mother to calm down but she wasn’t having it.

“No, tell me Zhan-Zhan, how long can you care for her? How can you do that for her when you don’t even visit your parents so often anymore?” His mother’s voice wavered with emotion and soon she burst into tears. The sound hit his chest hard, making him heave and gasp with emotion. 

“Maybe-” she whispered through her tears, “maybe I should keep her here with me. Maybe you should go back alone. I’m better now, I can do it.”

Xiao Zhan’s chest caved with loss and grief. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t leave her behind here. He couldn’t go home to an expecting and smiling face waiting for him to hand over Meihua to him. He couldn’t do that to himself and Wang Yibo.

But in the face of his mother’s grief and conviction, he was powerless.

Shakily, Xiao Zhan stood up, tears falling down his cheeks, and bowed to his parents in apology.

Without another word, he fled to his room, and threw himself into bed, sobs muffling into his pillow.

* * *

Yibo would be lying if he said he didn’t have fun browsing through the baby category and absorbing all the different products and gadgets they were selling. It was all too much but also not enough for his Meihua. She deserved the best after all. He giddily added stuff to his cart before wondering if his manager would flip out on the amount of things he bought. 

Ah fuck it, he thought to himself and went on clicking some more. Most of these things would arrive before Xiao Zhan and Meihua returned so he’d have them set up in their place for a pleasant surprise. Fleetingly, he thought of how Xiao Zhan would react to Yibo doing all this.

He shrugged the thought away and continued on shopping.

His day concluded rather happily and he went to bed, more peaceful than yesterday. Tomorrow he’d head out to the track, and take his beloved motorcycle around for a much-needed spin.

The rest of his days passed by in a slow blur. Work had him busy far more than usual as his manager had booked a few interviews and appearances around and he was glad for it; gave him less time to think about how Xiao Zhan was faring, how he was grieving and whether Meihua was giving him a hard time or not.

The day they came back sneaked up on him and before he knew it, an alarm sounded on his phone. Confused, he pulled out his phone. 

‘Flight Landed’ was all it said. Yibo’s heart thumped with realization and he quickly looked around. Currently, he was having lunch with his motorcycle friends, Yin Zheng being one of them. Yibo shovelled the last of his food into his mouth and gathered his things.

“Hey what’s up?” Yin Zheng was looking curiously at him.

“Sorry ge, I need to get home soon. I’m expecting someone.”

Yin Zheng was still looking at him like he wanted to ask more questions but Yibo didn’t know how to explain his feelings. He wanted to throw himself into Xiao Zhan’s arms and cuddle Meihua for a full day. His friends said their quick goodbyes and he went off, mask and cap on so he couldn’t be recognized in daylight. Yibo reached the flat in no time and went about making sure everything was set up. Meihua’s things had arrived in increments over the past few days and he’d taken to meticulously unpacking and setting everything in its rightful place, storing the packaging into the small laundry room.

He was on pins and needles for the next hour, hoping to hear the beep of Xiao Zhan’s door soon. Yibo was so lost in his thoughts in the shower that he almost missed the telltale sound of the door opening and feet shuffling. Fumbling with a towel, he wrestled himself into his clothes and burst out of the bathroom into the bedroom, making Xiao Zhan jump up from where he was setting Meihua down in her crib.

“Zhan-ge.” Yibo breathed in wonder, eyes hungrily drinking in the sight of the man standing in front of him.

Xiao Zhan looked like he’d been through a battle. His expression was drawn and his eyes were dull with exhaustion and grief but Yibo felt instantly relieved when he saw them light up.

For a stagnant moment, they stood staring at each other.

Yibo didn’t know who moved first but he launched himself at Xiao Zhan’s open arms and engulfed him into a tight hug.

Yibo’s nose was buried into the folds of Xiao Zhan’s hoodie, the feeling of the man’s arms around his back an imprint. The two men breathed in tandem for a moment, then another and another. Until they felt they couldn’t move.

Yibo felt Xiao Zhan turn his head and lips pressed against his left ear. He didn’t know if it was a kiss or just a fleeting touch of skin against skin, but Yibo’s nerves lit up with joy.

He was here, he was home.

They were home, he was reminded when Meihua in her sleep, squirmed and produced a noise that had them both springing apart to look at her. She was peaceful in her sleep, though, but Yibo’s attention was diverted.

He smiled and went to stand over her crib, sole finger tracing her features.

Slowly, he bent over and pressed a kiss to her nose bridge, “Welcome home baby.”

Behind him, Xiao Zhan made a strange noise and he looked up at him. The man had unshed tears in his eyes but he was smiling, like he was relieved Yibo was right there.

What a ridiculous thought, he wondered and scoffed, as if he could be anywhere else when two of his favourite people were here.

Yibo quirked his eyebrows at him, “You wanna get changed?”

Xiao Zhan nodded then slouched his shoulders like a huge burden had been taken off of them. Yibo felt the emotion mirror inside of him, he was so relieved they were home and in front of him again. He guessed Xiao Zhan was too exhausted to notice anything and all the new gadgets and tools he’d bought went unnoticed. He shrugged mentally, and went back to staring at Meihua as Xiao Zhan moved to the bathroom for a shower and change.

Yibo almost missed the echoed incredulous shout from inside the bathroom, “Is that a rubber duck? What the fuck?”

Yibo snorted out a laugh and in her crib, Meihua’s brow creased with irritation and she pouted in her sleep at the noise.

It made him laugh even more and he bent down again to press another kiss to her cheek.

In between laughs, he whispered to her, “I love you both so much.”

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Xiao Zhan allowed his mind to wander back at the conversation he’d had with his mother the day after the burial. His bedroom was awash with the gentle blue light of the dolphin and both Yibo and Meihua were sound asleep, as if they had no burdens to bare.

Xiao Zhan felt relieved; he would bare the entirety of their burdens if he could for the rest of his life if they were by his side. He slipped onto his side, looking directly at Yibo sleeping next to him, hair a mess on his pillow and mouth open. The infuriating man had insisted on sleeping on the side closer to Meihua so he could handle her during the night, giving Xiao Zhan a well-needed rest. He was grateful for the thought but Xiao Zhan couldn’t sleep. His mind was a mess. He reached over and gently pushed aside the hair on Yibo’s forehead, happy to see the way he slept on.

He breathed in and thought back to the conversation with his mother.

***

_Xiao Zhan didn’t know how long he lay miserable, covered in blankets and his own messy tears. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep as soon as the door to old room clicked open. Feet shuffled into the room heavily, and he realised it was his mother. Xiao Zhan held back the emotion welling up and lay absolutely still._

_A sharp rap to his forehead had him snapping his eyes open in surprise._

_His mother stood over him, fists clenched over her hips and a stern but fond expression on her face._

_“Don’t tell me you were sleeping, Zhan-Zhan. I’m your mother, you can’t pretend with me, you know.”_

_Xiao Zhan gulped and sat up in bed._

_His mother sat in front of him and grasped his hand, “Zhan-Zhan forgive your mother for being so harsh with you.”_

_“Mama,” he squeezed her hand but another rap to his wrist had him shutting up._

_“Let your mother speak. I know I was harsh but I was feeling too much then. You’re my baby, Zhan-Zhan you know I only want the best for you. I don’t want to burden you with the responsibility of a baby when you yourself are so wrought with your own responsibilities. How can I, as your mother, give you the responsibility of a baby, in good conscience? I want to see you fall in love first, then I want to see you build a family and live happily. Zhan-Zhan, that’s all I want for you.”_

_Xiao Zhan had started crying again but this time he didn’t hide his tears._

_“Mama, you don’t understand.”_

_“What is it, my son? Tell me, tell Mama.”_

_Xiao Zhan leaned over and let his head fall into his mother’s lap, and she soothed a comforting hand over his head. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch._

_“I don’t know how to explain it. It’s that -”_

_His mother hummed above him, gently stroking his hair._

_He clenched his eyes shut and breathed deeply. Finally he opened his mouth, “I think I’m in love.”_

_His mother’s hand paused on his head before continuing its motion. Her voice was careful when she asked, “You only think? You aren’t sure?”_

_“I’m - I think - I think I’m sure. But I’m afraid.”_

_“Zhan-Zhan, it’s okay to be afraid. Being in love is scary but telling her is even scarier, trust me.” His mother chuckled but his heart sank. She thinks he loves a girl. Oh god._

_He felt the nausea rising up his gut so he sat up quickly, wrenching his mother’s hand away from his hair._

_“Zhan-Zhan?”_

_“Mama, it’s Yibo.” He blurted out, heart thumping wildly in his chest._

_His mother looked fairly confused at the mention of the name at first, but he saw as she connected the dots and realization flashed across her face._

_Xiao Zhan expected harsh words and disappointment but his mother only sighed. “How long?”_

_In his daze, he shook his head, “I don’t know.”_

_“Does he know?”_

_Another shake of his head._

_“Are you planning on telling him?”_

_Another shake of his head._

_This time, his mother twisted his ear painfully, “Aiyah Ma! Ow that hurts!”_

_His mother released his ear but had on a stern look, “Don’t plan on telling him! How will you get anywhere in life like this? I don’t want my grand-niece to grow up without knowing her parents care for each other.”_

_Xiao Zhan’s head whipped up to look at her in surprise._

_His mouth slid open as she smiled at him, “I want to meet this boy. I want to know if he’s worthy of my son.”_

_Xiao Zhan scoffed, “He’s more than worthy of me, it’s me who’s not worthy of him.”_

_“Do you want a slap?” Xiao Zhan yelped and jumped out of reach of his mother’s hand._

_“Mama!” He whined and pouted, like he was still a little child. But his heart felt lighter. His mother didn’t hate him for who he loved. His mother wanted to meet Wang Yibo._

_"You're not mad?"  
_

_"Mad because my baby is in love? Of course not! Who do you take me for?"_

_"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, Mama."_

_Her hand patted his head gently, "I don't want to hear a word of apology. I only want to know more about this Yibo boy of yours."_

_Xiao Zhan smiled at her then smiled as Jianguo jumped onto his bed behind him. The bell collar around her neck jingled familiarly and he soon felt right at home, and at peace._

_He looked to his mother and saw emotion shine in her eyes._

_Before Xiao Zhan knew it, she’d roped him into telling her more about Yibo. Xiao Zhan could speak forever about him and so the two spent the night talking relentlessly and endlessly._

_***_

Back in his bedroom, Xiao Zhan smiled at a sleeping Yibo. With the back of his fingers, he traced Yibo’s full cheek, reveling in its softness. How he didn’t grow facial hair as often astounded him. In his sleep, Yibo sighed and leaned into his touch, making Xiao Zhan smile wider.

In the darkness, he whispered, “I will keep you both very happy, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoaaaaa am i moving too fast? i cant tell lmao  
> also thats literally what all asian moms are like ok its all tough love lmao


	8. new beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last update of 2020, here's to a better year for us all! happy new year!

The next morning, Yibo awoke and stretched with a low groan, keeping his eyes shut against the streaming light from the late morning sun. But then he paused, he never kept his curtains open. Unless in the mornings, Xiao Zhan -

With a flash, he snapped his eyes open and looked around. Xiao Zhan’s side of the bed was predictably neat and folded and Meihua wasn’t in her crib when he looked to the other side so he figured both of them were awake and out. He grinned and ambled his way over to the bathroom to get started. He couldn’t wait to spend a whole day in the company of his favourite people, finally back from Chongqing. 

Yibo didn’t think there would ever be a day full of house chores and activities and that those would actually appeal to him. 

“Zhan-ge!” He shouted as he exited the bedroom, scratching his hair and looked around for Meihua. She was prettily perched onto her new carrier seat that he’d bought for use inside the house. It wasn’t garishly pink like the other ones he’d seen but a happier yellow with cute stickers and smiley faces all over it. Meihua was napping, wrapped in her light pink lace blanket. She looked like the fanciest little lady and Yibo could only grin and swoop in to press a kiss to her chubby cheek.

Meihua merely snuffled in her sleep and he heard a voice behind him, “She’s been sleeping a lot lately, but I think it’s because she’s finally relaxed in her new surroundings.”

Yibo turned around; Xiao Zhan stood near the kitchen, lost in his thoughts and crunching on an apple.

He frowned, “Hey! Did you eat breakfast without me?”

Xiao Zhan’s eyes snapped to his own and surprisingly he smiled gently, “No, I prepared some for us but I was waiting for you to wake up.”

Yibo lost his frown but felt a little taken aback. Xiao Zhan made breakfast for him? Wow.

“Oh. Yeah. Good. Let’s go have it!”

The two sat down at the small table and Yibo scarfed his food down quickly, listening to Xiao Zhan ramble about what had gone down in Chongqing during his visit. Thankfully, no fans had caught on that he was even there.

As they neared the end of their breakfast, Xiao Zhan suddenly sighed and set his spoon down.

Yibo asked, “What’s wrong?”

Xiao Zhan shook his head and was silent for a moment before he said, “I feel like I should be taking on more projects. I know we have Meihua now but still I feel kind of useless lately.”

Yibo shrugged at him, “So talk to your manager, have them set something up.”

“Hmm I guess. For now I feel like I won’t get any song written because there’s this block in my mind. Maybe a project might help inspire me?”

Xiao Zhan watched as Yibo chewed thoughtfully and resisted the urge to tug at his chipmunk-like cheeks. 

“But -”

Xiao Zhan blinked, “Ah?”

Yibo looked at him, “But if you take up a new drama or something, won’t that mean you’ll have to be away from Meihua for weeks on end?”

He felt bad for bringing it up just as Xiao Zhan’s expression withered considerably; but it was a genuine question he had. He had no such dramas coming up, not that he’d signed any. But if Xiao Zhan happened to accept a new drama, what would that mean for Meihua? Would Xiao Zhan be comfortable in leaving her here with Yibo?

He bit his lip and stared at the man in front of him, as he mulled over his thoughts.

Then, Xiao Zhan nodded decisively, “I won’t take any dramas until Meihua is old enough to understand what daycare is or what being left with a nanny is like. I don’t want her to get any idea that it’s because we’re leaving her forever or something.” He wrinkled his nose, “Doesn’t sit well with me, you know?”

Yibo didn’t want to point it out loud, but there was something different about Xiao Zhan. Like he’d made a decision in Chongqing that was now affecting the way he thought of Meihua being here in the future. He didn’t want to come out and ask about it, in case it triggered something. But it was almost like Xiao Zhan was thinking of Meihua’s future, here with them.

Yibo decided to drop the issue but then halted, “Wait does this mean you won’t take on a project for a year? Zhan-ge! A year is too long!”

Xiao Zhan looked miserable and shrugged, “Can’t do anything else about it.”

Yibo sighed, “Zhan-ge, c’mon. Be reasonable. Don’t stop any projects that come your way and I won’t stop mine.”

The man frowned, “How is that going to work?”

“We can rotate duties!” Yibo said, triumphantly. “When I have a drama or something you can take some time off with Meihua, or even take her to your parents for a visit. When you have a drama I’m more than happy to stay here and take care of her until you get back.”

But then Yibo paused, “Unless -”

Xiao Zhan looked up, “Hmm?”

Yibo worried his thumb in between his teeth then said, “Unless you’re not okay with leaving Meihua with me. Alone.”

Xiao Zhan jolted up in his seat and frowned. He looked at Yibo who looked nervous and afraid, like he was about to be told some bad news. He promptly shook his head, “Of course not, you idiot. I’d rather not leave Meihua with anyone else and I completely trust her with you.”

Yibo grinned and shot back, “You’re the idiot.”

“Are we starting this again, Lao Wang?” Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes and reached over to land a hit on Yibo’s arms.

Soon, the two dissolved into bouts of hitting, giggling, arguing, and kicking.

Yibo shushed Xiao Zhan loudly when Meihua started squirming and grimacing in her sleep.

Still giggling, Xiao Zhan asked, “So what did you do the entire time?”

Yibo stuck his tongue out at him and landed one last kick before answering, “Met up with my UNIQ brothers. I also went skateboarding a little around the park in front of your building. It’s a nice place and I didn’t get recognized. When Meihua is a little older we can take her down there in a pram.”

Yibo paused in his rambling as he realized he’d talked about Meihua being here in the future. There it was again, the taboo topic; He was pretty sure it was still decided that Xiao Zhan’s mother would take Meihua once she was better. But Xiao Zhan had not told him of any changed plans.

He chanced a look at Xiao Zhan, who looked thoughtful but happy. He nodded at Yibo.

“I think that would be nice. Get some fresh air for her.”

Yibo swallowed nervously and nodded. He quickly wanted to change the subject.

“Anyway, I saw that you already found her new carrier seat.”

Xiao Zhan hummed, “Yeah I saw that and somehow I knew it was you who bought it! Thank you, Yibo but you didn’t have to.”

He waved a dismissive hand at his gratefulness but then smirked, “That’s not all, though.”

Xiao Zhan blinked at him, “What do you mean?”

Yibo snorted, “I mean that’s not all I ordered. Also you should see the state of your office.” He stated nonchalantly, inwardly laughing at Xiao Zhan’s bemused reaction.

“What’s wrong with my office?”

Yibo laughed, “I ordered more stuff. A lot of it.”

Xiao Zhan’s eyes widened before he laughed, “Is that where the rubber duck came from?”

“Yes I thought you’d notice that last!” Yibo cackled and stood up, leading Xiao Zhan to his closed office door.

He could barely control his glee and bubbling laughter when Xiao Zhan edged the door open and realized boxes and packages covered each tile of his office floor.

“Wang Yibo! What did you do?” Xiao Zhan asked, horrified as Yibo cackled behind him.

* * *

The next few hours were spent unpacking, tearing through, and opening boxes. With each package opened, Xiao Zhan would barely manage to control his excitement in order to admonish Yibo for spending so much money on baby products. The other man only shrugged and proceeded to tear through a new package. All in all, there were too many things to count, but Xiao Zhan was glad to see not all the items were frivolous purchases.

There was the bottle warmer and sterilizer which meant Xiao Zhan wouldn’t have to hand wash and sterilize each bottle of Meihua’s. There were several packages of clothes, cute but functional for rotation during the day. He could vouch for any new parent that more clothes was never a bad thing. There was a basic baby bag, black and, nondescript in design and as Yibo showed him all the little pockets and extra space, he quickly transformed the hand-held bag into a shoulder bag, easy for carrying. It looked like any other backpack that they carried for their travel use and Xiao Zhan was impressed by it.

Yibo had even gone as far as to buy a formula maker. Xiao Zhan goggled down at the large box with a picture of what looked to be a small coffee machine.

“What is this?”

Yibo leaned in to see. “Oh yeah! This is the new formula making machine. See you have all these settings on here and how much formula to make so you feed the powder there, and then press this button here. It’s like a coffee machine! So instead of a coffee mug, you place Meihua’s bottle here and boom! Bottle is ready.”

Xiao Zhan stared at Yibo for a full ten seconds. “You know I can do all this myself, right?”

Yibo rolled his eyes and plucked the box out of his hands, “Duh, but this makes your job easier. And it’s even easier during the night.” He grinned winningly at Xiao Zhan who shook his head and muttered something like, “Gen Z’s.”

That earned him a hard slap to the arm and he giggled.

Yibo soon spotted another box, “Oh! This one’s also all clothes. But there should be another one. For furniture.”

Xiao Zhan stared at him in shock, “You ordered furniture? Yibo! There’s no space in this apartment!”

But Yibo frowned, “So what? Where will Meihua’s clothes and things be kept? You can’t expect her to live out of her crib. Meanwhile we have so much space in our wardrobes.”

Xiao Zhan relented when he heard that and it echoed with a pang in his heart. Yibo was right. Meihua barely had many things for her but there was zero place for them. While Xiao Zhan had an entire office for his things and hobbies, Meihua only had a corner in his bedroom.

Yibo bit his lip as he saw guilt in Xiao Zhan’s eyes. It made him feel terrible. He didn’t want to guilt trip the man for not having a baby-friendly apartment. He wasn’t ever prepared to deal with this eventuality.

He reached over and tapped the man’s knee, “Zhan-ge, hey it’s fine. I have an idea where this small cabinet can go. It will barely take up a lot of space and Meihua’s things and clothes can easily fit inside here. Trust me.”

Yibo lowered himself to make direct eye contact with Xiao Zhan, then repeated himself, “Trust me.”

Xiao Zhan blinked away his unshed tears and nodded, smiling gratefully, “I trust you.” With that, he placed his own hand over Yibo’s where it was resting on his knee.

The two sat there staring into each other’s eyes as Xiao Zhan rubbed his thumb over the back of Yibo’s hand.

A chime from the clock in the lounge had them blinking out of it. Yibo felt the back of his neck burn with embarrassment and Xiao Zhan laughed nervously. 

“Uh, hey can you check on Meihua?”

Yibo took the opportunity to leave immediately, “Yeah sure!”

He got up from where they’d been sitting on the office floor and shook his numb leg off. Yibo limped out to the lounge and made his way to Meihua’s carrier seat on the sofa. To his surprise, he found her awake, wide brown eyes blinking and staring around her.

“Ah? Look who’s up! Xiao Hua, I missed you!” With deft fingers, Yibo quickly freed her from the seat and swooped her up into his arms, pressing kisses to her cheeks and forehead.

He leaned in close and smiled down at her, letting her peer up into his face. Yibo swore he could see the moment she recognized him; her eyes lit up and stretched wide as her arms started flailing energetically. Yibo laughed heartily, observing Meihua’s newfound vigour and the way she reacted to his voice and to his face. His baby could recognize him! 

This made him press more kisses onto her soft skin; Meihua seemingly reciprocated the affection by rubbing her spit-soaked fist onto his face. Yibo grimaced at the wet feeling but appreciated the gesture all the same.

Xiao Zhan had creeped up on them in the last few moments, just as Yibo was done wiping his face. He leaned over Yibo’s left shoulder to stare down at the baby, laughing as she resumed her uncoordinated flailing. Yibo looked at Xiao Zhan’s face, so close to his own.

There was peace on the man’s face. Like he’d finally started to let go of all the sorrows that he’d drowned in, in the past week or so. He smiled openly at the baby’s antics, dimples twinkling tantalisingly at Yibo.

Yibo mirrored the smile onto his own face. Then Xiao Zhan turned to look at him. Yibo thought they might have a repeat moment of what had occurred in the office only minutes ago. But Xiao Zhan smiled softly at him, reaching out a thumb to brush fondly against his cheek. Yibo blushed as Xiao Zhan’s thumb traced a single line from the corner of his mouth to the high of his cheekbone. Then the man turned back to the baby and started babbling at her, making funny faces. 

Yibo felt numb as he stood there; Xiao Zhan’s warmth pressed heavily onto the left side of his body and Meihua was a pleasant, warm weight in his arms. He wanted to stop time at this moment, and press himself and his two precious people into a frozen bubble, never to be disturbed again.

After a while of being in the moment, Xiao Zhan decided they should give Meihua her bath and so the two men squeezed once again into the bathroom and leaned over the bathtub, suffering through wet clothes and a slippery baby.

It was just after lunchtime that Xiao Zhan remembered that there were still packages left to be unpacked from Wang Yibo’s impromptu shopping spree.

Yibo munched on his salad and explained, “I thought it would be nice to decorate her side of the room. So I got some, what do you call those, fairy lights?” At that Xiao Zhan’s eyes lit up and he nodded. Yibo continued, “Yeah so those fairy lights and a new mobile to hang over her crib. I got one of those that has a detachable plushie. Apparently that plushie can be warmed in the microwave and it smells like lavender or something. Knocks the baby right to sleep.”

Xiao Zhan raised an amused eyebrow at that, “You really did your homework huh?”

Yibo was carefully avoiding his eyes, “Uh yeah I, uh, took the help of Han-ge.” Xiao Zhan bit his lip against laughing at Yibo’s sheepish expression but decided to let it go. He’d been shocked yet so grateful that Yibo had thought to do so much for him and his niece, who was a stranger to him.

Who knew Wang Yibo and babies would  _ not  _ spell disaster? Maybe it was because they were so close in ages, Xiao Zhan chuckled mentally and kicked Yibo playfully with his toe. Yibo didn’t move to hit him back but menacingly bit into a large lettuce leaf, making Xiao Zhan choke with laughter on a cherry tomato.

They quickly cleaned up and headed to the bedroom to set up Meihua’s side. Her crib, where she was resting, had been wheeled away towards the bed so they could safely mount the LED lights and work out the inner workings of her new mobile.

The two whispered instructions to each other, giving suggestions now and then but keeping their voices low. Meihua didn’t stir behind them and Xiao Zhan could feel the softness of the moment permeate the air around them. It made him feel sleepy, for some odd reason. And happy, so happy.

Xiao Zhan grinned at Yibo who was frowning over the mobile, trying to work its buttons out, and the man had the cutest pout he’d seen on him yet. His eyes traced over his beautiful face, and he sighed inwardly. Oh Yibo, did you have to be this perfect?

Once they were done setting everything up, they carefully wheeled Meihua back into place and put the stoppers on the crib so it wouldn’t move. Yibo left the room, probably in search of his cellphone, so Xiao Zhan took some time to study Meihua. He traced her eyebrows gently, watching her breathe deeply. There was something comforting about observing her this way, knowing she was safe and warm and loved. Xiao Zhan smiled at that; she was definitely loved. She had lovely grandparents who would always welcome her into their arms and hearts. She had him, her uncle who would provide for her every wish and request. And - another uncle. Who was obsessive over each detail that involved her; her safety, her happiness, her comfort.

He leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, murmuring words of love to her. He hoped for every day that she grew into being a wonderful person, there was someone always around her to tell her how precious and loved she was. Inside his heart, he knew he wanted those people to be himself and Yibo. Always.

* * *

Life went on for them all. Him and Yibo decided to babysit while the other was away to film or make an appearance. And it was during this busy time for them that Meihua showed strong signs of growing up.

* * *

The two men had rotated their baby duties around the whole day, settling in for a late-night movie after their dinner with some soft drinks. Xiao Zhan had set strict rules about alcohol in the house around Meihua and Yibo had been in agreement of them all. 

“I think they said this is a pretty good one, but I don't know.” Xiao Zhan said, frowning dubiously at the plot summary.

Wang Yibo shrugged at him, while tucking Meihua in between them on the sofa, “If Xiao-laoshi says it’s good, then it’s good.”

“You’re a menace,” Xiao Zhan shot back, without missing a beat. He’d gotten clever with his comebacks now that he was faced with Yibo’s sharp-tongued compliments round the clock. A thick face, he called it. Yibo teased that he was beginning to become shameless like him.

He pressed play and looked to his side where Yibo had finished tucking the baby in. They’d been unable to put her to bed, since it wasn’t that late and thought it would be great for her if she sat with them in the living room. So Yibo had concocted a bed made of her blankets and pillow taken from the crib, and Xiao Zhan had prepared a bottle to keep at hand in case she began to fuss halfway through the movie.

But she actually remained awake; Yibo goggled down at her, as her wide, brown eyes actively followed the moving pictures on screen. He doubted she could see what was going on but nonetheless was enraptured by it.

The two spent more time admiring her excitement and curiosity more than they did actually watching the movie. It was pleasant enough.

As they were nearing the end of the movie, the plot twist was revealed. It was distasteful, with jokes that really weren’t that funny. Xiao Zhan grimaced but kept on watching. Yibo, on the other hand, was more vocal about it.

“Ugh, really?  _ That  _ was their biggest twist? Could they not have written it another way?”

Xiao Zhan made a non-committal noise in response.

“Seriously you don’t think so? What a shitty script, I would never do such a movie if I was offered. You have to agree, Zhan-ge.”

A noise that sounded much like agreement resonated from between them.

At first, Yibo thought it was Xiao Zhan, but it was oddly high and shrill for the man so he frowned and turned to look at him. But Xiao Zhan was staring wide-eyed at Meihua.

Yibo looked down as well. She was rapidly waving her fists around, as if playing with a toy dangled close to her face.

Her lips stretched wide open, as if she was about to yawn, but then - 

A coo. 

Meihua cooed softly in the silence around her. 

There was a beat, and then - 

“Did she just -?”

“Oh my God, she -”

They both looked up at each other with wide grins.

“Spoke!” 

“Made a noise, yes oh my g-”

The next few moments blurred together in excitement as they arranged themselves down on their knees in front of the baby, asking her to make the noise again, as if prompted.

Meihua sounded out a distinctive ‘guh’ and ‘ah’ but it was the proudest Xiao Zhan had ever felt in his life. This baby -  _ his baby  _ \- was now making noises. Amazing.

Yibo giggled giddily and pulled out his phone, “Wait we need to film this! Zhan-ge, make her do that again.”

“Okay, okay - “

The movie played all the way through the credits but went unwatched as the little family gathered at the foot of the sofa, exchanging smiles, and laughs, and coos.

* * *

But there had also been that one instance of her changing behaviour and abilities, which Yibo ended up missing. 

* * *

Xiao Zhan had had an early start to the day; a month in Meihua was beginning to get regular hours of sleep during the night, which meant he was able to sleep well and get work done during the day. He’d spent some time in his office, taking care of some details with his team before heading back out to tend to lunch. Which was easy, since he was only cooking for one.

So of course, he dipped into his stash of instant ramen.

Meihua was content with her mobile in her crib; Xiao Zhan had noticed the way she’d try to grab at one of the hanging toys and delightfully coo and garble words at the soft music that played with it.

At a particularly loud gurgle, he smiled over at her.

He put his phone down on which he was browsing through Weibo and approached her crib. 

“Hey baby,” he cooed down at her, loving the way her eyes would light up at recognizing him, “are you loving your new mobile? Uncle Yibo got it just for you!”

She cooed back at him and he felt joy flutter through his heart. He was having a conversation with her, it seemed. And so he continued talking to her.

“Yeah? Wow he has good taste, right? Hmm, I wonder what you would call me when you grow up. Would it be uncle? I don’t mind that! Ha, do you know my Mama? She’s your Grandma! She seems to think you should call me Papa! But that’s not right, you know? Because I’m not really your Papa. I would love to be, don’t get me wrong, baobao. But only after everything gets resolved with your actual Baba, hm?”

He smiled gently down at her, the worry of her case niggling at the back of his mind. It had been long enough now that her biological father had been on the run; he should probably contact the lawyer and ask for any new details. But for now, he shook his head.

“No more sad things. We won’t speak of it. Oh right! What would you call your Uncle Yibo? If I fully adopt you, then he would be - “

Xiao Zhan trailed away thoughtfully; frankly, he didn’t know if Yibo would get any title change if he ended up fully adopting Meihua. It would probably remain ‘uncle’. Unless he grew balls and somehow changed that.

He snorted, “Wouldn’t that be interesting, baobao? If I was your Papa and Wang Yibo was your, what? Dada? Dad? Can’t have one more Baba, you know.”

At the realization that he was projecting his romantic ideals to a baby, Xiao Zhan clenched his eyes shut and started laughing. 

“Aiyah Meihua ah Meihua, why do I sound so loveless huh?” He leaned closer to her, “What do you think? You want a Dada? A Dad? Hm?”

Meihua seemed to recognize she was being talked to, so she grew restless in her movements and began cooing loudly as if giving him a serious answer. He chuckled at her antics until he stopped dead in his tracks. She was - 

Meihua’s lips were stretched wide open, but not in a yawn or a cry or even a coo, but in a smile. He could see her gums as she smiled at him, cooing simultaneously. It was the most animated he’d ever seen her and he laughed, this time with unshed tears in his eyes.

Xiao Zhan then realized something and laughed even harder, tears slipping out of his eyes and down his cheeks. “All this for a Dada, huh? You really want another Dad? Aiyah, little girl you’re putting me in an awful position.”

He continued laughing, noticing she was grinning alongside him, as if sharing in his humour of being stuck in a co-parenting situation where he was absolutely stupid in love with the other parent.

He couldn’t wait to tell Wang Yibo. The edited, more discrete version of course.

Xiao Zhan gathered Meihua up into his arms, enjoying her voice and her smiles, but felt it was terrible that Yibo was missing out. So on his way to the bedroom, he grabbed his phone and quickly video-called the man, hoping he was free to pick up.

Predictably, he was sitting in the makeup chair getting ready for set when he picked up.

The camera was aimed at his chin as his eyes were closed and a makeup sponge was attacking his skin.

“Everything okay Zhan-ge? Sorry we’re getting ready to film now.”

“Oh oh yeah sorry for disturbing -” Xiao Zhan spoke but then halted. It would be bad form to tell him like this on a video call, where everyone could hear. Heck he was risking a lot by just conversing with him while he was on set. Fans of theirs were still high and mighty about knowing about their ‘relationship’. Xiao Zhan wanted to scream at them. Not because he was irritated, but because it was the farthest from the truth. He  _ wished _ they’d been dating this entire time, or even married as some sources claimed.

He shelved his thoughts quickly, “Uh actually - “

Wang Yibo hummed like he was waiting for him to go on.

Xiao Zhan awkwardly looked down at Meihua who was laying in his arms, rapt with attention on the screen, as if waiting for him to say something.

He must’ve taken his time to think because Yibo suddenly whispered, “Is everything okay?”

“Um, yeah actually it’s all fine it’s just, she - “

“Wait,” Yibo told him, and the camera went blurry for a moment before he heard him again, “ _ jiejie _ please give me five minutes I’ll be right back.”

Xiao Zhan inwardly cringed at causing a whole scene just because he couldn’t hold his excitement in. He decided to quickly tell him and end the call in case Yibo got shouted at by someone on set.

“Yibo! No need to take time away, just wanted to tell you she smiled.” He quickly whispered into the call and just as he’d finished talking he heard a massive crash and several people shouting Yibo’s name.

“Yibo! Wang Yibo? What happened?”

“ _ SHE WHAT?” _

“Yibo, don’t shout!”

“Sorry, ge, no wait. I’m fine I’m fine, give me five minutes alone. No you said she what?  _ Smiled _ ? When,  _ how _ ? And I missed it? Oh my God!”

Finally, the screen cleared and a flustered Wang Yibo appeared. Xiao Zhan grinned at him and nodded.

“Seriously yeah she just smiled!”

Yibo’s expression dropped, “Aw I missed that!” He whined and pouted but Xiao Zhan giggled at him. He angled the phone lower so Meihua’s face was all he saw.

“Meihua! Xiao Hua! My little flower baby! Please smile! Show me those beautiful gums, please?” Yibo rambled, pulling a few funny faces here and there making Xiao Zhan chuckle.

Maybe it had been his chuckle or indeed some of the silly faces Yibo pulled; but Meihua smiled brilliantly at the camera. As a result, Xiao Zhan heard loud whoops and a lot of noise, like Yibo was storming around the studio causing a ruckus. 

“Her  _ smile _ , Zhan-ge, oh my God, this is what they say when they mean that ‘her smile lit up the room’!”

Xiao Zhan laughed heartily as Yibo continued on rambling and exaggerating about the baby’s smile.

_ “Wang Yibo, your five minutes are now ten minutes!” _

Xiao Zhan gasped, “Go, go Yibo we’ll talk later!”

But Yibo looked too forlorn to hang up, “I miss her so much!”

Xiao Zhan calmed him down, “Just one more day then you come back. Right now you’re working so remember, work first. She’ll be here when you get back.”

Wang Yibo pouted for a second before lowering his face to his phone, whispering into it. “By the way I miss you  _ both.  _ Can’t wait to get home to the both of you!”

Clearing his throat loudly, Xiao Zhan dispelled the tension that suddenly enveloped their happy moment. Trust Wang Yibo to be so honest and sappy in front of everyone.

“Uh yeah bye, we’ll see you when we get back.”

Yibo sniggered like he’d caught Xiao Zhan in a lie, “Okay, okay bye!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmk what you think!  
> also i try my best to get back to comments but if i dont pls dont mind! sometimes it really does slip my mind and then when i wanna get back to you its like awfully late and then it just gets awkward LMAO,, anywho ily c:

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I named the baby in this fic merely hours before xiao zhan released his single called ode to plum blossom ha  
> meihua means beautiful flower/plum blossom. it's the national flower of China and is admired for its adversity to grow despite the harshest winters. I found it to be very symbolic for the baby.  
> as always please leave comments/kudos so I know y'all enjoyed this :)


End file.
